The Thunder Rolls
by bixlu lover
Summary: When a storm rolls through Magnolia everything in Lucy's life changes. Rated M for Abuse, language and lemons. 1st fan fic in several years. Please read and review. LaLu / slight NaLu/ NaLi Evil Natsu!
1. The Storm

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail or The song.**

 **A/N: Thank you to my amazing Beta! You rock. This chapter has been updated and I feel it totally flows better now with a few minor tweaks. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Thunder Rolls**

 **Chapter One :** **The Storm**

 _Three thirty in the morning_

 _Not a soul insight_

 _The city's lookin' like a ghost town_

 _On a moonless summer night_

 _Raindrops on the window_

 _There's a storm moving in_

 _He's headin' back from somewhere_

 _That he never should have been_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 **3rd party POV**

The city of Magnolia was preparing for the start of the rain season. As the sun started to set behind the unseen horizon, the last stragglers vacated the streets. From her window seat in the apartment she shared with her boyfriend, Lucy Heartfilia watched as the first drops of rain fell. Lucy loved storms, but had taken to watching them from the safety of the window seat, after nearly being struck by lightning during the last storm of the previous season.

A ripple of excitement flowed through her as she watched the sky split open, lightning dancing from cloud to cloud. She sat in silent contemplation until the sound of the communication lacrima on her coffee table drew her attention. Lucy's eyes drifted from the light show to the clock on the wall as she reached for the lacrima. Her mind registered that it was a few minutes after nine in the evening as Mira's face filled the screen.

"Evening, Mira. What's up?" Lucy answered, smiling as she settled back into her spot, her back to the window.

"Hi, Lucy!" Mira's bright voice rang out. "Enjoying the storm I see." she giggled.

"You know I am. Though I would much rather be out there right now." Lucy's own giggling voice replied. "But, I know you didn't call to see if I was enjoying the storm, so what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Erza checked in a few minutes ago. They were able to catch the last train into Magnolia tonight. So the team should be back by eleven at the latest. I think she said they might even arrive in another hour since the train was almost empty."

"That's a relief, glad they'll be back tonight. I'm starting to miss Natsu." Lucy replied, lips twitching upward as she looked at Mira.

Mira and Lucy spoke for a few more minutes before the blonde wished the white haired bar maid a good night, promising to come into the guild the next day. Eyes shifting to the clock again, Lucy set the communication lacrima back down. A soft smile pulling at her lips, Lucy resettled into the window seat to watch the storm while awaiting her pink haired slayer to get home.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

 _Every light is burnin'_

 _In a house across town_

 _She's pacin' by the telephone_

 _In her faded flannel gown_

 _Askin' for miracle_

 _Hopin' she's not right_

 _Prayin' it's the weather_

 _That's kept him out all night_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _And the thunder rolls_

A loud thud was heard as Lucy fell from the window seat and onto the floor. Pushing herself into a sitting position as she awoke, Lucy took in her surroundings. She noticed that Natsu was still not home. Her eyes focused on the clock as a slow, creeping fear slid into her. It was after 3 in the morning. Natsu should have been home by now. Lucy reached for the communications lacrima as she stood. Her thoughts focused on Erza as she sent a pulse of magic into the orb. A crimson blush danced across Lucy's cheeks as a very tired, and very nude Erza filled the screen, a tuft of blue hair barely visible over the re-quip mage's shoulder.

Erza's sleep heavy voice drew Lucy's attention. "What's going on…? Why are you calling, Lucy, . . . is everything alright?"

"S-so . . . sorry Erza . . . I didn't mean to interrupt." Blushes gracing both girls' cheeks as Lucy spoke. "It's just . . . it's really late and Natsu hasn't come ho . . . ."

Lucy stopped mid-sentence as the front door swung open to reveal her missing slayer. In her excitement and relief Lucy dropped the lacrima and launched herself across the room and into her boyfriend's arms.

 _She's waitin' by the window_

 _When he pulls into the drive_

 _She rushes out to hold him_

 _Thankful he's alive_

 _But on the wind and rain_

 _A strange new perfume blows_

 _And the lightnin' flashes in her eyes_

 _And he knows that she knows_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _And the thunder rolls_

No sooner did she reach him than Lucy realized something was amiss. It did not take Lucy long to figure out what that something was. Every exposed inch of the pink haired mage was covered in love bites, scratches, and blatant hickies. The relief of him being home safe was quickly replaced with fury as she pushed away from him.

Fury set her blood pounding in her ears, drowning out the sound of Erza's calling out to her from the forgotten lacrima on the floor. Her honey eyes swam with pain, hurt, and rage. Out of reflex, Lucy dropped her head to hide her eyes from Natsu as she spoke softly.

"Get out . . ."

"Aww . . . come on, Luce. Is that any way to welcome your boyfriend home after a two week mission?" His trademark grin in place as if he didn't know what he had done was wrong.

"Get out, Natsu!" Lucy screamed, arm hauling back. She slapped him across the face with all the strength she had before turning her back to him, reaching for the communication lacrima. Erza's eyes widened as Lucy's arm was wrenched back, jerking the blonde mage to her feet. The lacrima went flying from Lucy's hands by the force of Natsu's yank, shattering on the floor, cutting off as Lucy's pained scream filled Erza's room.

 _The thunder rolls_

 _And the lightnin' strikes_

 _Another love grows cold_

 _On a sleepless night_

 _As the storm blows on_

 _Out of control_

 _Deep in her heart_

 _The thunder rolls_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please leave reviews.**


	2. Unseen Savior

**A/N : I apologize for the long delay between updates. This story is slowly piecing its self together so the chapters will be slow to update. Thank you to everyone who has liked and/or followed this. It has been a long time since I wrote a fan fiction. Please let me know what you all think. Thank you all and a special thank you to my amazing Beta and happy reading!**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME:**_ _"Get out, Natsu!" Lucy screamed, arm hauling back. She slapped him across the face with all the strength she had before turning her back to him, reaching for the communication lacrima. Erza's eyes widened as Lucy's arm was wrenched back, jerking the blonde mage to her feet. The lacrima went flying from Lucy's hands by the force of Natsu's yank, shattering on the floor, cutting off as Lucy's pained scream filled Erza's room._

* * *

Chapter Two

Unseen Savior

 **3rd Party POV**

The sound of Lucy's scream ended abruptly, throwing the room into silence, and Erza into shock. Her brain cannot fathom what was happening. Try as she might Erza could not get her mind or body to work. She turned wide, panicked eyes to the bluenette's, her mouth moving, but no sound escaping. For all her training, and ability Erza had no idea how to face the fleeting image of Natsu's violence against Lucy. Her body shut down as she slipped into a catatonic state.

Jellal reached around the redhead, and pulled the communications lacrima from her trembling hands. Sending a small pulse of magic into the lacrima, he reached out to the only person he could think of who could help Lucy now. He knew it was a shot in the dark, but there wasn't much time, or anything he could do to protect Erza's closest friend before Natsu could do irreparable damage.

"What do you want? And what's wrong with Red?" a gruff uninterested male voice demanded.

"Lucy is being attacked. She was talking to Erza when it happened. The connection died and erza's gone into shock. You're the first person I thought of to help Lucy." Jellal watched a flicker of pain cross the man's expression at the mention of Lucy's name. He knew asking Laxus for help was a double edged sword, but Jellal cannot do anything about it now.

"I'll get Blondie, you get Red, and the little wind dragon to the guild." The tone of Laxus voice brooked no argument, and the lacrima went black.

Jellal released the breath he didn't know he was holding before dumping the lacrima on the bed and reaching for Erza again. "Come on, Scarlet. We need to get to the guild. I got someone on their way to get Lucy. We need to hurry." His voice was soft and pleading as he shook the re-quip mage.

"..za . . ..ERZA!" Wading out of a syrupy mental state, Erza registered the feel of Jellal's hands shaking her shoulders, his panicked voice ringing in her ears. With a final mental shake, Erza broke through the gray haze that had clouded her mind after hearing Lucy's scream. She turned her face to look at him and nodded slowly.

"We . . .we need to get to her." her voice barely above a whisper.

Jellal grabbed Erza around the waist as she attempted to stand. He pulled her flush against his chest in an attempt to soothe the mage.

"I've already got someone on the way to her. We need to get to the guild with Wendy however."

His eyes never leaving hers as he spoke, Jellal watched her nod slowly, and reach for the discarded lacrima. She sent a jolt of magic into the orb, visualizing Wendy's image to fill her in on the emergency. Erza looked back to Jellal, and with a sad smile told him to get dressed and wait for her. She would be right behind him. He nodded once, and slipped from the room as the image of Wendy filled the screen.

 **~0.o.0~**

As soon as the lacrima went black, Laxus was out to door and charging his magic energy. Blondie was being hurt and his inner dragon whimpered in pain; the thought of the girl injured left an uneasy writhing in the pit of his stomach. Focusing all his energy on the sidewalk outside the celestial mage's apartment, in a flash of lightening Laxus was gone.

Laxus landed and sucked a deep breath in through his nose. It registered in Laxus mind that the woman's scent of strawberries, honey and bourbon was being over powered by the acrid metallic scent of blood which ripped a whimper from his throat. He took off at a run, charging to the second floor apartment without pausing for fear the panic he felt might take hold. What awaited Laxus at the top of the stairs caused him to freeze as he looked into the open door of her apartment. Lucy lay near the front door in a pool of blood. Her body lay at an odd angle, covered in a myriad of cuts at varying depths. Lucy's cream colored skin was starting to molt and discolor as bruises covering her arms and legs formed. Laxus felt rage building as he looked down at her, his inner dragon roaring for vengeance and blood.

"Don't die on me, Blondie. I'm getting you out of here."

Taking a shaky breath, Laxus bent, gently lifting the small blonde into his arms. Cradling her broken body against his chest, Laxus turned on his heel, racing to the guild as fast as his legs could carry them. He knew in her current condition Lucy would never survive if he used his magic; he only hoped that he could get her to Wendy fast enough. His inner dragon whimpering with each skipped, struggling thud of Lucy's once strong, vibrant heart that scarce kept the small woman in his arms alive.

"We're almost there, Lucy. We'll get you to Wendy. Just hold on. Don't die on me now." Laxus whispered the petition in her ear, nose nuzzling against the side of her face for a moment. Every fiber of Laxus being hoped that his words would bring Lucy some reassurance as the guild came into view.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Laxus POV**

I could see three people standing at the doors as I got closer. The tiny bluenette I most wanted to see took off like a shot into the guild. I watched Erza pale, and Jellal blanch as their eyes took in the mess of our barely breathing Light of Fairy Tail who was bleeding within my arms. They pushed the doors open and followed behind me as I skidded past them. I stopped inside the doors, seeing Wendy beckoning to me. Laying Lucy on the table before Wendy, I watched as our youngest Slayer's eyes glassed over with unshed tears. Agony filled Wendy's features as the girl took in the sight of the woman she viewed as a sister. She turned her head to look at me, speaking softly even as she began pouring her magic into the dying mage.

"I need someone to get a hold of Porlyusica. I . . . I can't do this alone. There's too much damage for me to heal by myself." Her voice breaking, I watch a single tear streak down Wendy's cheek before she poured all her grimmest focus onto saving Lucy.

I turned and stalked up to my office to make calls to Porlyusica, and Gramps. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay guys there is the latest update. Please Read, Review, and let me know what you all think! I am hoping to have more for you all much sooner. ^-^**


	3. Secrets

**A/N: Updated chapter on 11/30**

 **If I owned Fairy Tail Lucy would spend more time with Laxus and the Thunder God tribe.**

 **On to the story !**

* * *

 _ **LAST TIME:** "I need someone to get a hold of Porlyusica. I . . . I can't do this alone. There's too much damage for me to heal by myself." Her voice breaking, I watch a single tear streak down Wendy's cheek before she poured all her grimmest focus onto saving Lucy. _

_I turned and stalked up to my office to make calls to Porlyusica, and Gramps. This was gonna be a long night._

* * *

Chapter Three

Secrets

 **3** **rd** **Party POV**

It took four hours for Wendy and Porlyusica to get Lucy stabilized. With Laxus' help, Lucy was placed on a bed in the infirmary. Watching Wendy slip onto the bed next to Lucy's, Laxus ran his fingers through his hair. Laxus ears picked up the sound of a familiar tread opening the guild doors. Hearing Mira walking into the guild to start the day, Laxus returned his focus onto the blanket covered woman, assuming Erza and Jellal would explain the situation. The pair volunteered to scrub the blood off the trestle table and surrounding floor that had acted as Lucy's triage station so Laxus was content to leave things to them.

A scream rebounded through the guild. The panic in Mira's voice triggering Laxus to dart out of the infirmary intent upon protecting his guild mates. Looking around the guild, eyes wide, Mira took in the state of the three mages before her. Her eyes roamed across their faces, noting the dark circles under their eyes, descending to take in the blood splattered floor. Head rearing back, Mira's eyes locked onto the blood staining Laxus' shirt; fear, worry, and an unspoken plea for answers clear in her sapphire eyes when they lifted enough to meet his own gaze.

Erza took hold of the demon takeover mage's hand, pulling her into a crushing hug as she spoke in a soft voice, explaining what happened right before dawn. Laxus and Jellal watched helplessly as both women sank to the floor as the weight of reality hit them.

"She . . . she . . . she's going to be okay though . . . isn't she?" Mira choked out, looking from Erza, to Jellal, and finally back at Laxus. Crystal tears were sliding down her cheeks, her eyes locked on Laxus' gaze, searching for reassurance that her friend would live.

It was in that moment that Wendy decided to make her presence known. She stepped out of the infirmary, and sunk to the floor at the top of the stairs. She lifted her head and took in the sight of the four older mages, nodding her head as if it took the last of her strength to move.

"Lucy san is stable . . . for now. Her wounds were extensive. While I did all that I could . . ." Her voice wavered and faded as tears poured down her face. Taking in a deep breath, Wendy gathered her strength to continue. "Her mind has locked itself away. I can't get a response from her. Lucy san's in a coma. Hope . . . hopefully as her body heals, she will awaken."

An uneasy silence settled over the small group, sharing pained looks with each other, the same thought on all their minds; Lucy. The overwhelming silence broke only when a soft whimper slid up Laxus' throat unbidden. Wendy turned her head to stare at him, blinking fast, cocking her head to the side, eyes widening as her complexion leeched of color.

"La - Laxus? Can I talk to you for a moment . . . Please?" she asked, wobbling as she got back onto her feet and went to the infirmary.

The lightning slayer quirked an eyebrow, but followed the younger slayer to the sickroom. As the door opened, the astringent smell of chemicals and medicine assaulted his sensitive nose. Laxus stopped inside the door, not wanting to chance seeing the blonde woman yet. Tired as he was, Laxus was not sure he could hold his inner dragon in check for much longer.

"Oi, what did you want, Squirt?"

Wendy spun on her heel and looked up at him. "How long?" she demanded, her voice leaving no room for argument. Laxus knew Wendy wanted answers.

"How long what?" Laxus did not like the cryptic way Wendy was talking or the probing look in her eyes.

"How long has your dragon been pulling you toward Lucy san?"

"TSK." Laxus did not have time to listen to dragon lore crap. He needed to talk to gramps, and get back to Blondie's place to figure out what the hell happened to her. They did not have time to waste on playing twenty questions. Laxus was determined not to play such a game with the fresh pubescent dragon slayer.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Squirt, and I don't have time for this game." his gruff response came as Laxus turned to leave.

"Your dragon magic chose Lucy san as your mate, didn't it? It cries out at her pain and you want nothing more than to rip apart whoever did this to her. Don't you?" Wendy demanded, hands balled into fists at her sides.

Laxus stopped cold as her words struck him. He ran a shaking hand through his hair and only nodded once, unwilling to trust his voice.

"Don't stay away from Lucy san for too long. And don't worry; I won't say anything to the others . . . yet. Find who did this to her first. We will talk about what is going to happen between you and Lucy san later."

Nodding again, Laxus exited the infirmary but not before stealing a quick glance at the blonde's too still form, another small, defeated whimper sticking in his throat.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Lucy POV**

My mind is reeling with shock. What is Natsu thinking? Why is he attacking me with such deadly force? I cannot get my mind to make sense of the situation for the pain I feel. Screams of agony rip from my lips as I feel more ribs snapping from the powerful blows raining down on my right side.

"P . . . Pl . . . Plea . . ." I gasp, trying to speak. Before I can get any words out, I feel something cold and hard press against the side of my neck. I take a ragged breath before I understand that I saw the flash of light on metal. Horror engulfs my mind as I feel the slow shallow drag of the kitchen paring knife across my flesh. I shriek as the ache from the cut awakens my nerves. Hot fluid pours out of the ever increasing number of lacerations marring my skin. I turn to look into Natsu's eyes, begging silently for this to be the end. I cannot take any more. My vision wavers, seeing cold hate filled eyes boring into mine. Overwhelmed, I collapse from the pain overtaking my system.

I don't know how long I lay there taking the last of his anger before I was enveloped in silence. As I lost consciousness, I think the repetitive blows ceased. Every fiber of my being hurts; something warm and sticky coats the majority of my body. I try to move, desperate to get away from the sticky substance. Nothing works. The slightest movement sends torment rocketing through every inch of me. I try to open my eyes only to find that I do not have the energy left. A blanket of darkness presses upon my mind. Soon I cease to care that I cannot move, or that I'm bathed in a syrupy liquid that is cooling and congealing against my side. The tug of sleep pulls harder and I succumb to the comforting emptiness.

I hear what sounds like a thunder clap close to the house. It jars me awake, and I try to open my eyes. The desire to be comforted by the storm pulling hard at something deep within me. The sounds of the raging storm in my mind are drowned beneath a strangled whimper. The feel of missing warmth began washing over my body. I vaguely feel something shifting beneath me before noticing a steady, even rhythm next to my ear. The solid thuds are lulling my nerves, and soothing me.

" . . . Blondie . . . Wendy . . . hold on . . . don't die . . ."

A velvety rasp is whispering in my ear and I know that I am safe with this voice. Whoever it is, I know they will protect me. I want to smile as I feel a puff of warm breath against my neck. I think my savior has buried his face against my neck. I feel myself drifting into the darkness of sleep, my body relaxes now that I am protected. Natsu will not get me again. With that thought easing my fear, I curl around myself wanting nothing more than the escape the unbearable physical and emotional pain of Natsu's broken promises, and lies.

 **~0.o.0~**

-TIME SKIP 8 HOURS-

 **Lucy POV**

At some point I became aware that I no longer hurt. Well, that is not entirely true. I should say my body no longer hurts. Feeling as if there is a massive gaping hole in my heart with blood gushing out of the wound each time the useless muscle beats is a different kind of pain. The damage Natsu inflicted upon my emotions, shredding my heart is too much; I cannot heal from this level of injury. Perhaps soon the useless thing will wither away, and with it I will die. Either way, I will never be the same again if I do survive this crushing blow.

I do not want to wake up; this unending dark is soft like velvet, and comforting. It would be blissful if not for the loud, echoing buzz assaulting my ears. Hearing muffled voices, I strain to listen, but cannot make out what is said. Somehow I am not sure that I want to know what the voices are saying. I was about to sink back into the oppressing, inky fog that swam in my brain when I heard a female voice call my name. I strained to hear what she was saying. From her tone, it did not seem like she was calling out to me but she clearly said my name.

". . . dragon . . . mate . . .? . . . her pain . . . you want . . . rip apart whoever . . . Don't you?"

It was her voice, yet she was not talking to me; that much was certain. So who would she be talking to? Her words did not make any sense to me. My head swam as the words stuck in my brain as if stuck there with rapid dry glue. I do not want to think about any of the things I have heard and experienced right now. All I want is to sleep. Please let the pain stop I beg of the silence.

"Please wake soon, Lucy san. He needs you, and you need him." I hear her voice one last time as the fog presses my awareness down, pulling me back beneath the welcome blanket of emptiness.

 **~0.o.0~**

 **Wendy POV**

As Laxus hotfooted his way out of the infirmary I turned my attention back to Lucy. Pain lanced through me as I looked at her paper white skin. I could only imagine the pain Laxus was feeling. I thought of Lucy as my sister, but the bond they were starting to develop made Laxus' pain far worse. I took her hand in mine, laying my head on the bed at her side. For both of their sakes, I plead with her to awaken soon.

* * *

A/N: Okay folks tell me what you think so far. ^-^ I'm still trying to figure out how to get this where I want it. All reviews and comments appreciated. I am hoping to maintain at least a new chapter every week.


	4. Voices in the dark pt 1

**A/N: For starters I want to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter written for all my wonderful readers. Thank you to everyone who left me a review; I love getting to read all your thoughts on the story. Tonight we will get into the search for answers and see some more of Lucy and Laxus.**

 **As always I still don't own Fairy Tail... If I did we would see so much more of Laxus and he and Lucy would sooo be cannon.**

 **So with out further adieu...On to the story!**

* * *

 _Last Time :_ As Laxus left the infirmary I turned my attention back Lucy and pain lanced through me just looking at her. I could only imagine the pain Laxus was going through, I thought of her as my sister but the bond they had already started to develop would make this pain all the worse for him. I took her hand in mine and laying my head on the bed at her side I pleaded with her to wake, for both of their sakes.

 **~0.o.0~**

Chapter Four

Voices in the dark pt 1

 **Lucy POV**

 _Musing through memories,_  
 _Losing my grip in the grey._

I don't know how long I have been lost in the grey haze; my memories and the infrequent whispered words have started to blend together. I feel like I'm seeing things through someone else's eyes, nothing makes sense anymore. Time seems to have started to flow in reverse; I see flashes of the night I was attacked first, those memories being the freshest.

 _Numbing the senses,_  
 _I feel you slipping away._

I watch as if from the sidelines, unable to alter the events I know are about to unfold. I watched the images of that night flicker past my eyes as if I was watching a movie. I cringed, my eyes closing and my body curling in on itself waiting for the pain when the first punch was thrown. I waited what seemed like hours for the searing pain to course through my body again but when the pain never came I slowly cracked an eye open to see the movie still playing. My body had gone numb he couldn't hurt me any longer. I breathed a sigh of relief.

 _Love turns to ashes_

It was in those moments, watching my memories from the outside, numb to the pain that I realized the truth. What we had, Natsu and I, it died that night. He burned it to ashes because real love doesn't leave scars like this. I thought of my dead heart, the heavy, useless hunk of muscle sitting silent in my chest. I waited for the tears to fall; waited for the heart ache that was to follow the pain of realizing that my first love was nothing more than ashes in the wind. They never came.

 _Every night, I dream you're still here._  
 _The ghost by my side, so perfectly clear._  
 _When I awake, you'll disappear,_  
 _Back to the shadows_

That was the first night that the oppressing darkness lightened slightly. It was also the first night I was aware of others around me, speaking in hushed whispers since I fell into the blackness.

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure why she isn't waking." A girl's soft voice, but its distant; far away.

"She will wake when she's ready child. You did all that you could. Now it's all up to her." His voice is far away, old and wise but I can hear the fear and pain even in his comforting words.

In the darkness I could hear another voice. A rough deep voice, like velvet but it was soft like warm honey and it wrapped around me, comforting. I found myself soothed by his words, no matter what he said it was like a balm to my wounds and I couldn't wait till I got to hear it again.

"Can you hear me Lucy?" A rough velvet male voice calls to me as something warm envelopes my hands. His voice quickly drowned out by several sounds and voices I can't quite make out.

"Please wake up soon. We all miss you." The warm velvet honey voice is back. I smile to myself and let the small comfort his voice brings wash over me. "I'm leaving tomorrow, just for a few days…" I can feel his calloused fingers brush against the soft skin of my hand. "…I'm going to join the Raijinshū looking for clues to find the flame bastard." I feel a puff of warm breath pass over my hair and feel his lips gently press against my forehead. "Please, please Lucy. Come back to me."

His voice became the only thing I looked forward to in the darkness. I don't know why but it pulled at something deep in me, I wanted to respond to him and I vowed to myself one day I would.

 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _I just wanna feel alive_  
 _And I do when I'm with you_

 **~0.o.0~**

-TIME SKIP –

 **Lucy POV**

 _I never knew about your red horns_  
 _I never saw your evil scars_

It's strange to watch your memories from an outside perspective. Things you normally never would have looked twice at or have given a second thought seem to glare out at you. Small things that shouldn't have any meaning seem to mean the most. I don't know how long I've been watching these memories play. Time seems to have no meaning. I watch as he drags me along behind him, how many times has he done this before? A hundred? Five hundred? A thousand? He was always dragging me around, whenever we went somewhere I was hauled around. I huff slightly; I'm tired of watching my counterpoint be handled like a piece of baggage. I wonder if that's what he thought…was I only a piece of luggage? I close my eyes and silently will the images to change; I don't want to see it any more.

 _You used to be what I would live for_  
 _But then you went and slapped my heart_

I watch the memories of when we met; all of our missions together, I hear his voice saying again and again that he would protect me. I see the hope and undying trust in the man in my other self's eyes and I can't help but scoff at my idiocy. I can't believe I was stupid enough to take everything that was ever said as truth. I turn my head from the broken promises.

 _The promises that you promised_  
 _Are about as real as an air guitar_

The images flicker and shift; I watch as he pushes me against the wall in what used to be our home. I watch the first time we… fucked. My lip curls slightly, I hate to use such a vulgar word but I can't call it love making, there has to be love for that. I hear the pants and grunts as he uses my body. It's in that moment that I realized that I was just a warm body, something to do. He never took the time to see to my needs, it was always about his satisfaction.

 _I wish I'd known the right from the start_  
 _That I was dancing with the dark_

I promise myself in that moment as the memories fade to black and the darkness pressed in to claim me again that I will never again be someone's plaything. I promise myself that the next time I give my heart away, I'll be sure that it is protected. As my eyes flutter closed I can't help but think of my savior and his warm honey velvet voice and a sense of peace washes over me.

 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _I just wanna feel alive_  
 _And I do when I'm with you_

 **~0.o.0~**

-TIME SKIP –

 **Lucy POV**

I wonder how long I've been stuck in this oppressing grey mist. It has been a while since I was forced to sift through my memories, good bad or otherwise of my time with Natsu. I sneer as his name flicks through my brain. It's like acid and he's as good as dead to me.

 _A heart made of stone_  
 _Callous and bone_  
 _Fracture and tear it out_

 _So I'll break it_  
 _Knowing what you said_  
 _The pain is what you make it_

I guess when, or if I ever see everyone again I'll have to make sure they know to keep him away from me. I wonder where I will go when I wake up; I know I don't want to go back to that house. I shake my head. No I don't want anything from there; I want to start anew, clean. I smile at the thought of a fresh start without him.

 _I will take you with a grain_  
 _And step into the changes_  
 _Throw away the empty heart_

"Hey, Lucy." the strong timber of his voice pulls at my consciousness and a shiver of delight runs down my spine. I wondered when I would hear him again; a small smile tugging at my lips. "We haven't found him yet…" I can hear him shift around the room his voice drifting slightly closer to me and I hear soft rustling of fabric before I can feel his hands envelope mine. "…we didn't find a whole lot at your place. Freed is hopeful that Flamebrain will find his way back there so he put up some runes."

It didn't matter what he said, I basked in the peace only his voice brought me. We sat for hours; his voice washing over me, bathing me in a deep peace I haven't felt in a long time. I listened to him tell me about what the guild was doing, stories about past missions with his team or solo missions he had been on. I soaked up every little detail I could about him. His voice drifted off at some point both of us blanketed in silence. I could hear his deep even breathing and feel his warmth beside me and couldn't help the small smile on my lips.

"Laxus?" A woman's lilting voice called out and I could hear her heels click across the hard floor closer to us. I could hear her choke back her breathy laugh. "You really have it bad." I felt something shift beside me before another hand brushed over my hair.

"Please wake up soon Lucy. He really needs you…we all do." I felt her heat leave myside and head the sound of her steps retreat and we were again left in the still silence.

 _Hurry up and save me_  
 _I just wanna feel alive_  
 _And I do when I'm with you_

Memories flitted into my conscious, images of him rapid playing before my eyes and I gasped at the harsh tug on my heart. I watched as I saw myself stealing glances at him across the guild, staring into those stormy blue eyes on Tenrou Island while we waited to die. I remembered the way he fought for me at the GMG. Another tug and my heart I thought dead thudded harshly against my ribs.

"Laxus…my Laxus" My hoarse voice whispered into the silent night...

* * *

 **A/N:** **Please review and let me know what you think.** **Okay so please don't hate me for the cliff hanger!** **The next chapter will be from Laxus' POV. I hope to have it up in the next few days.**

 **I am still looking for a Beta for this and my other story. If you are interested please let me know.**

 **Okay so there were snip-its from a few songs tonight. Here they are in order, and just like Fairy Tail I have no claim on the songs!**

 **Still here by Digital Daggers**

 **Hurry up and save me by Tiffany Giardina**

 **Run Devil Run by Ke$ha**


	5. Voices in the dark pt 2

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter a lot sooner than I thought. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Last Time :_ _Memories flitted into my conscious, images of him rapid playing before my eyes and I gasped at the harsh tug on my heart. I watched as I saw myself stealing glances at him across the guild, staring into those stormy blue eyes on Tenrou Island while we waited to die. I remembered the way he fought for me at the GMG. Another tug and my heart I thought dead thudded harshly against my ribs._

 _"Laxus…my Laxus" My hoarse voice whispered into the silent night..._

* * *

Chapter Five

Voices in the dark pt 2

 **Laxus POV**

My head was a jumbled snarling mess as I made my way to my office. I needed to get things started as far as searching for the flame idiot but my brain seemed to keep tripping over the conversation with the squirt. Her words seemed to be stuck on replay. _"Your dragon chose her as your mate, didn't it? It cries out at her pain and you want nothing more than to rip apart whoever did this to her. Don't you?"_ Mate. That one word seemed to do the most damage. It had become a mantra and the only thing I could think about. I took a shaky breath as I dropped into the leather chair behind my desk. _Mate…could it be? Is she really mine? What if she doesn't wake up?_ My inner dragon whimpered with the thought of losing her as soon as we found her. _What if she doesn't want to stay with me? I could always keep her safe from afar even if she wants that distance._ It wasn't until Freed's panicked voice speared into my conscious thoughts did I pull back from my thoughts on the blonde. I hadn't realized that I had even picked up my com lacrima.

"LAXUS!? What has happened? Why are you covered in blood? Are you alright? Who has done this…where are you?" Freed seemed to trip over this own tongue as he rushed to get everything out fear for his leader and friend evident in his voice.

"Relax Freed." I ran a shaky hand through my hair pulling in a deep breath through my nose. I relaxed slightly only to tense again as the over powering scent of her dried blood on my clothes invaded my nose. I held back the possessive feral growl that threatened to crawl up my throat.

"It's not mine." I managed to choke out the words and forced myself to calm down. I would need his help and needed to tell him what happened.

"Blondie was attacked. I got a call early this morning from Jellal; apparently Scarlet saw or heard the start of it." My voice trailed off as the memory of the call slammed into me.

"Is…is she okay Laxus-sama? That is a lot of blood…" I saw the fear and slight panic flit across his stoic features.

I inclined my head. "The Squirt was able to stabilize her…but I need you and the teams help. We're going hunting." I was growling by the end as the fear of losing her and what we had just endured crashed into me again.

"Whatever you need Laxus. I shall summon the others and meet you there in an hour." With that the lacrima went dark.

I knew Freed would get Bix and Ever. I knew I'd be telling them everything shortly. With a heavy breath I sent a pulse of magic into the lacrima reaching out to Gramps. I knew the conversation would be similar to the one with Freed. I just hoped that I could hold off on the actual retelling of the events till they were all here. I didn't want to relive that pain any more times than I had too.

\- TIME SKIP 4 HOURS -

"I'm sorry; I'm not sure why she isn't waking." Wendy speaks to those of us in the room. I see her hold my gaze and know that she was focused on me. I inclined my head slightly before turning my focus back onto the small blonde in the bed at my side.

"She will wake when she's ready child. You did all that you could. Now it's all up to her." I hear Jiji tell her. I know he is trying to reassure her but I can hear the fear in his voice. I watch as he tries ushering her and my team out of the room. After our talk earlier I know he is trying to give me the time with her that I need. I take a deep breath and a sense of peace washes over me as her unadulterated strawberry, honey and bourbon scent reaches me.

"Can you hear me Lucy?" I shift closer to her. Whispering in her ear softly not caring if anyone else is there anymore. I need the comfort only she brings me as I get lost in memories.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 _I sat in Jiji's office with the Raijinshū, Wendy, Jellal and Erza. We were each telling him what we knew of what had happened. Everyone's stories weaving together to create a better picture, though there were still several blank spots. As I listen to Tatiana recount the call she got in the early hours of the morning from blondie I can't help the growl that claws its way out of my throat when she gets to the point where the attack began. I ignored the strange looks from everyone at the sound, they would all be hearing the truth soon enough. I knew that no matter how much I wanted to keep the realization that she was in fact my mate to myself till I had a chance to talk to her or sort through my own tangled thoughts they needed to understand. I refused to be apart from her, not when we had no idea what came over the idiot she called a friend or what was going to happen from one moment to the next. The uncertainty of the future pulled a soft whimper from my inner dragon. I had been so lost in my own head again I didn't notice that all eyes were on me each showing confusion and hidden questions. Everyone except the little slayer in the room couldn't fathom what would pull these sounds from me. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and nodded my head to her silent question. Yes I was going to tell them. With that thought firmly in place I started the arduous task of telling them my portion of the events and the truth I now knew about our celestial mage._

 ** _-End Flashback-_**

I reach out and wrap my hands around her small delicate one. "Please wake up soon. We all miss you." I choke on the words slightly as my inner dragon whimpers at the sight of her still. She is far too still and it unnerves me. I want to see her smile again, and I vow to myself that I will move heaven and hell to see it.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, just for a few days…" I slowly brush my fingers over the back of her hand as it's held in mine. I purr slightly at the soft feel of her skin. "…I'm going to join the Raijinshū looking for clues to find the flame bastard." I whisper to her as I lean up over her to press a soft kiss to the crown of her head breathing in a deep breath. I hold back a groan as her scent fills my nose. "Please, please Lucy. Come back to me." I squeeze her hand lightly before I have to force myself to leave her side. I let the sight of her still body lying in that bed, the image of how I found her covered in her own blood and the fear of losing her, even now after everything fuel my rage. Pulling my sound pod over my ears a smirk tugs at my lips; I'm going hunting and its open season on flaming idiots.

 **~0.o.0~**

-TIME SKIP LUCY'S PLACE–

 **Laxus POV**

I found myself standing outside blondies apartment again. The overwhelming stench of blood filling my nostrils again before I cut off my sense of smell, I looked at the Raijinshū and with a nod of my head we were all headed up to the last place I ever wanted to be again. I heard Ever's strangled cry, I heard Freed choke and watched as Bix went stone still as they took in the sight of the main room. I pushed past them into the room. I let my eyes sweep quickly before I locked on them.

"Come on guys. Let's see if there's anything that we can use to find the stupid punk."

That seemed to be all the encouragement they needed. I watched as they each separated to search the whole house. Ever went to the bedroom saying she would gather up some of blondies clothes, keys and things she may want for when she woke. Bix went to look through the kitchen while Freed stayed by myside taking in the worst of the damage. I looked at him and slightly inclined my head letting him know that we needed to get to work. In the center of the room was a large pool of dried blood. I knew that was where she had been left when he had finished with her, left her to die. The thought pulled another snarl past my lips.

We spent hours going over every inch of her place and there was no sign of the flame bastard; he was long gone, the only question was where to. When we were sure there was nothing else we could do there I watched as Freed cast several runes over the home; my brain registering him saying that they would alert him if anyone tried to enter the building. I nodded to him and led them all back to the guild. I had been away from her for far too long. I needed to the comfort her presence brought me.

 **~0.o.0~**

-TIME SKIP 2 DAYS–

 **Laxus POV**

"Hey, Lucy." I call to her softly as I enter the infirmary. I still don't know if she can hear me when I talk to her, but I have to believe that she can. It's a small comfort to me, the thought that she is still in there somewhere and that she will come back to me. "We haven't found him yet…" I drape my coat over the foot of her bed as I sink into the chair at her bed side pulling her small hand into my massive ones. My thumb automatically brushing soothing circles along the sides."…we didn't find a whole lot at your place. Freed is hopeful that Flamebrain will find his way back there so he put up some runes."

I found myself talking to her about anything. I told her how everyone was at odds trying to make sense of what happened to her. How the guild just wasn't the same without, and how we were all waiting for her to open those beautiful chocolate eyes. I told her stories of missions I had done fo that the Raijinshū had gone on. Anything I could think to tell her. Eventually falling into silence just watching her breath and eventually feeling the tug of exhaustion I laid my head on the bed at her side letting my eyes drift shut.

"Laxus?" I can vaguely hear Ever's voice as I hear the click of her heels as she walks closer to us. I hear stifle a breathy laugh in her throat, I can't bring myself to care enough to pull out of the warmth comfort sleeping beside her has brought to me. "Oh Laxus…You really have it bad." I hear her whisper before a blanket is draped over my shoulders and I hear her shift closer to Lucy. "Please wake up soon Lucy. He really needs you…we all do." I feel her heat leave my side as the sound retreating steps leaves us again in silence.

"Laxus…my Laxus" I think I hear her soft voice call before exhaustion pulls me under my dragon purring with the thought that we would see her soon.

* * *

 **A/N: I know I'm evil and left with another cliff hanger. I promise things will start to move faster from here. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Veiled View

**A/N: Okay here is a little snippit form Natsu's POV. I hope to have move later. I will also be going over all the chapters tonight and updating them all to correct any errors. So be on the look out for that.**

 **Okay SO I have updated all the chapters so I apologize for all the updates you all got thinking it was a bunch of new chapters. I will be posting a new chapter tonight. I have also wanted to give you all the link the the song I used for this chapter. You can check it out here -** **watch?v=x766RqO39sE**

 **Please review and sorry again for the confusion with corrections.**

* * *

 _Last Time :_ _"Please wake up soon Lucy. He really needs you…we all do." I feel her heat leave my side as the sound retreating steps leaves us again in silence._

 _"Laxus…my Laxus" I think I hear her soft voice call before exhaustion pulls me under my dragon purring with the thought that we would see her soon._

* * *

Chapter Six

Veiled View

 **Natsu POV**

 _Welcome to my Funeral_

 _Without you_

 _I don't even have a pulse_

 _All alone it's dark and cold_

 _With every move I die_

-3 WEEKS AGO-

"Natsu; don't touch ANYTHING!" I hear Erza shout at me from across the room. We had just finished taking down a dark guild and were supposed to be waiting for the Rune Knights to come take them away.

"I know Erza!" I shout back.

My legs giving way under me; I slide along the wall to the floor. From my spot on the floor I watch Erza talking to the captain via the communications lacrima Master gave her before we left 2 weeks ago. A shadow crosses over my field of view and I look to my side and see Lisanna standing there smiling. We had brought Lis with us since Lucy had been out on a solo mission for the Master at the time. I feel my lips pull up into my toothy grin; her smile is so infectious. She plops down next to me, her scent suddenly enveloping me and I feel something tug inside me. The smell of cherries and lilies mix with the scent of sweat and I feel my dragon purr.

 _Here I go this is my confessional_

 _A lost cause nobody can save my soul_

 _I am so delusional_

 _With every move I die_

 _I have destroyed our love its gone_

"Did you hear me Natsu?"

The sound of her voice pulls me from my thoughts and I tilt my head in question. Rubbing the back of my head I grin at her.

"Sorry Lis. I was just lost in thought." I chuckle slightly.

She smiles brightly and nods her head. "It's okay Natsu. I was just asking what you think we should do with the artifacts…I mean shouldn't we start bagging them up for the Knights?"

I nod numbly in agreement and I am awarded with another smile; another tug at something deep inside. I'm not even sure what it is I am agreeing to but something deep inside me says I should never deny this woman anything. I am vaguely aware of Erza moving out of the dark guild halls door to wait for Captain Lehar and the Rune Knights.

 _I'm losing it (losing it)_

 _With every move I die_

 _I'm faded I'm broken inside_

 _I've wasted the love of my life_

 _I'm Losing it (losing it)_

 _With every move I die_

I pull myself to my feet and begin moving almost in a daze around the room helping Lis package up the artifacts, my brain tripping over thoughts trying to figure out what is going on and that was when the world tipped on its side and I felt everything blur. I felt something wash over me and suddenly I was watching everything my body did but I was no longer in control. I thrashed at the cage I seemed to be locked in, screaming till I was hoarse to no avail. Eventually I felt my conscious slipping and I was wrapped in darkness, no longer able to see or hear I fell into a restless slumber.

 _When did I become such a hypocrite_

 _Double life, lies that you caught me in_

 _Trust me I'm paying for it_

 _With every move I die_

-TIME SKIP 3 A.M –

I slowly became aware of my surroundings again. I could feel scratches and bruises along most of my skin and I wasn't sure where they had come from, I know I wasn't this badly beaten during out mission. I roll my shoulders slightly and push myself off the ground and turn my head to take in everything around me. I was lying in the woods, taking a deep breath through my nose I realize we were home in Magnolia. I don't see the team anywhere near by so pushing myself to stand I make my way out of the forest towards town. I wander slightly till I can smell strawberries, honey and bourbon; my pace picks up slightly. _Luce_. I can hear her voice from the other side of the door and I can feel darkness press in on my vision; my head swims in the hazy fog.

 _On the floor I'm just a zombie_

 _Who I am is not who I wanna be_

 _I'm such a tragedy_

 _With every move I die_

I watched as she ran across the room to embrace me only to pull back and her honey eyes swim with pain, hurt and rage. I watched as she dropped her head to hide her eyes from me; her voice low, clod and empty as she spoke.

"Get out…"

"Aww… come on Luce. Is that any way to welcome your boyfriend home after a two week mission?" I hear my voice call out and my trademark grin in place.

"Get out Natsu!" she screamed as she turned from me sinking to her knees to grab the communication lacrima from the floor.

I watched in horror as my arm shot out of its own ripping her up to her feet pulling a scream of pain from her lips. I scream inside my head as I hear her screams. I thrash and cry out as I watch her beaten by my own hands; I can feel the tears trail down my cheeks as another scream of agony is ripped from her lips as my hands snap another more of her ribs with a sharp blow to her right side.

"P…Pl….Plea…". her strangled voice calls out and I scream to her.

"Please Luce. It's not me. RUN! RUN PLEASE!"

It's not until I see the warmth of her eyes flicker out that I realize what is going on. I see my own cold hate filled eyes reflected in her chocolate depths. The sound of her ragged gasp pulls my attention to what my body is doing to her. I watch in abject horror as the cold steel of the kitchen knife presses into her long slender throat. The shallow cut causing trails of liquid rubies to flow down her neck. I shudder and watch as she slowly falls limp in my arms and my hands continue the shallow cuts across her whole body. I curl in on myself and pray for death as I watch the life leave her eyes as her body is dropped to the floor, cold, limp…lifeless. With that thought I fall back into the void wanting escape from the evil I have done.

 _I'm faded I'm broken inside_

 _I've wasted the love of my life_

 _I'm Losing it (losing it)_

 _With every move I die_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews. I wanted to take a second to answer a few questions you all have posed and I know that this wont answer them all but i hope to clear a little lingering confusion.**

kurahieiritr JIO - Your reviews I look forward too so much. They are always long and in depth. I love reading exactly what you are thinking and how you are trying to piece together the insanity of my brain with this story right now. Lol. That being said you are far to intuitive. Yes the woman who Natsu had been with before coming home and attacking Lucy had in fact been his mate; this is critical information as it will be important information later when we get more into whats going on with him. Laxus' response when they find Natsu will deeply depend on how things are with Lucy. I think you can agree that she is the only thing that could keep him sane anymore. And yes I agree completely that he is a beast and that will be shown in several aspects in future chapters. I am glad that you liked the trips into Lucy's subconscious as she tried to work through what has happened and her waking up will be an event in and of its self. Keep the reviews coming and I'll do my best to keep things interesting and try to throw as many curves in as I can. ^-^

Life Death rabidlovingfangirl - I have to leave the cliff hangers its what keeps you coming back for more. I just hope they don't torture you too much. Keep those review coming :)

Aretha Atrahasis - I am so happy you liked it! I cant tell you how elated I get when I see all that you my readers have to say. I hope that this chapter answered some of those questions on Natsu's actions and I promise we will see more from him and be will get answers soon.

kerippi - yes he was possessed by what and how will be answered. I hope you will keep reading and that I am able to answer those questions in coming chapters.

 **As always I am still looking for someone who is interested in being a Beta for this story to help catch any errors before I post for you my lovelies. If you are interested please let me know either in your comments or via a direct mail.**


	7. Light in the Dark

**A/N: UPDATED CHAPTER 11/30**

 **okay so here is the next chapter. I hope it meets all your expectations! Please keep those reviews, follows and favorites coming. I was floored to see that this story has gotten over 100 followers. You are all awesome and why I entertain this hobby of mine! This chapters song is Pieces by Red. here is a link to the song I used - watch?v=6-fz_NM8flU Please don't forget to review at the end and let me know what you think.**

* * *

 _Last Time :_ _It's not until I see the warmth of her eyes flicker out that I realize what is going on. I see my own cold hate filled eyes reflected in her chocolate depths. The sound of her ragged gasp pulls my attention to what my body is doing to her. I watch in abject horror as the cold steel of the kitchen knife presses into her long slender throat. The shallow cut causing trails of liquid rubies to flow down her neck. I shudder and watch as she slowly falls limp in my arms and my hands continue the shallow cuts across her whole body. I curl in on myself and pray for death as I watch the life leave her eyes as her body is dropped to the floor, cold, limp…lifeless. With that thought I fall back into the void wanting escape from the evil I have done._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Light in the Dark

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 _I'm here again_

 _A thousand miles away from you_

Three weeks. The slow crawling, nightmarish period since Laxus snatched Lucy from a congealing pool of her own blood. Fear of what could happen if he left her alone chained Laxus to Lucy's side, never leaving her for very long. He had already failed her once; even if he didn't know that she was his mate at the time, Laxus was certain that he had failed her.

 _A broken mess, just scattered pieces of who I am_

The sun was sinking beneath the horizon line, painting the sky in pinks, golds, and purple hues as Laxus slid into the chair at Lucy's bedside. Taking her hands within his, he watched the warm light of the setting sun dance across her still form. Laxus thought that Lucy's scent was getting stronger. Her subtle, comforting aroma the only thing capable of calming the storm raging inside his heart. Pulling her hand to his lips, Laxus pressed a quick, chaste kiss to her guild stamp before sinking into the other habits he had developed over three weeks. His voice barely above a whisper, Laxus told Lucy of what had happened during the day.

Although hesitant, Laxus was about to tell Lucy the latest news of the Guild's ongoing hunt to find the fire dragon when the infirmary door opened. Turning his head to glare at whoever dared to interrupt his time with Lucy, Laxus had to stifle the growl that was crawling up his throat.

 _I tried so hard_

"Laxus-san?" Wendy's soft voice reached him as she closed upon the infirmary bed Lucy occupied.

Turning his attention from the small slayer, Laxus focused on the blonde woman who held his heart. Pulling her hand up to cup his cheek, he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead before stepping away from her side.

"I'll leave you to do what you need to; I'll be ba . . ."

Laxus words were cut short as he noticed the look on the young girl's face. Wendy's eyes held unshed tears; her mouth was pulled into a hard line. Pain seemed to be pouring off the small Slayer in waves. His steps faltering, Laxus cocked his eyebrow at her and waited for Wendy to answer.

"You aren't here to do your routine check, are you, Wendy?" He questioned trying to keep his fear and simmering anger from his voice.

 _Thought I could do this on my own_

"No, I'm sorry, Laxus-san. I'm here to grab a few supplies for Porlyusica. She . . . she found a procedure in one of her books that she thinks may help Ne-chan." Wendy's tearful eyes settled on Lucy for several moments before returning to the older mage. "It's been three weeks, Nii-chan . . ." Wendy spoke softly. " . . .it will take a few days for the potion to be properly prepared. if Lucy Ne-Chan hasn't woken on her own by then, there is very little hope left if Porlyusica's potion doesn't work."

Laxus choked on a half formed sob as Wendy's words pierced his heart. He was not ready to let Lucy go. Without her, Laxus knew he could not hope to survive.

". . .Lucy . . ." Her name tumbled from Laxus' stiff lips, encased by a soft, pain encased whine.

 _I've lost so much along the way_

 **Lucy POV**

 _Then I see your face_

 _I know I'm finally yours_

 _I find everything I thought I lost before_

 _Laxus . . . my Laxus . . ._ like a prayer the same words continue resonating through my mind without end. I do not know how much time has passed, but I do know it feels like it has been far too long. I have not heard his rich voice in so long. With that thought, my dead heart thuds once and pain lances through my chest. My mind begins shrieking as the pain spreads from my chest outward. Soon my body is throbbing, consumed by it. I feel another heavy thud from the cursed muscle, followed by small tugs at the edges of my gaping wound. It feels like my heart is trying to heal itself, if only slightly.

 _I've come undone_

 _But you make sense of who I am_

 _Like puzzle pieces in your hand,_

. . . _Laxus . . ._ his name awakens my heart and it thuds rapidly, the pace increasing as I think of him. Alongside the thoughts of him, images dance through my mind. I recall everything he has told me. I see him clear as day, as if I was present during his missions. I replay every word Laxus has said since I got stuck in this hell of my own making. With each image that slides into focus, my dead heart beats again. Maybe my capacity to love isn't as dead as I thought.

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole_

" . . .Lucy . . ." His voice shatters the darkness. I can feel warm moisture dripping down my cheeks. The relief I feel settling in my chest is profound. I reach out to Laxus, knowing that he alone can heal my shattered heart.

 _Then I see your face_

 _I know I'm finally yours_

 _I find everything I thought I lost before_

Trusting Laxus with the pieces of what is left of me is the right thing to do; he will show me how to smile again. With that thought, I push hard against the blanketing darkness. I need to see Laxus face.

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole!_

" . . .La . . . Lax . . . Laxus . . ." I struggle to move my mouth, to form his name; my tongue thick and heavy. I slam myself against the darkness, and breath a bit easier as light pierces through. Like a miniature miracle, I can feel warmth against my face.

 _I tried so hard! So hard!_

 _I tried so hard!_

Desperate for the comfort and healing that Laxus can give me, I gather my will to fight to the surface. I do not know how I know it . . . but something deep inside says that Laxus will always be there and I do need him; I need him like I need air. My heart shudders and thuds within my rib cage. The pain of the slowly closing wound almost draws me back into the darkness as it presses in like a smothering blanket. Closing my eyes, I dig deeper into my reserves by focusing on the memories I have of the older mage.

 _Then I see your face_

 _I know I'm finally yours_

 _I find everything I thought I lost before_

Locking an image of Laxus face in the front of my mind, I gather my strength to hurl myself against the cloying mist. His cocky smirk, rough exterior, the way Laxus eyes crinkle slightly when he lets his mask slip. I recall the deep, rich sound of his voice. In my mind I can smile at the emotions he cannot truly hide behind sarcastic words.

 _You call my name_

 _I come to you in pieces_

 _So you can make me whole_

Taking a deep breath, for the first time in far too long, I can smell the air around me. Bleach, chemicals; sunshine, lilacs; pine, ozone, and spring rain. Delight fills me as the smell of storms fills my senses. Laxus is here. I cannot explain my absolute certainty, but I know Laxus is close, and that gives me peace. I try to shift, determined to reach out for him. I need to feel Laxus close to me, need to see his beautiful, piercing blue grey eyes focusing upon me. "Lax . . . Laxus . . ." I call out softly reaching my hand out, searching blindly for my savior.

 _So you can make me whole_


	8. Black Sleep

**A/N:** **Here is the latest chapter. Thank you to my awesome Beta** **Kurahieiritr JIO for** **getting this back to me so quickly so I could share it with you all. As always I don't own Fairy Tail. Here is the link to the song used later in the story** watch?v=ny7NZPfl0l4

 **Please read and review. You know I love hearing from you all!**

* * *

 _Last Time :_ _I take a deep breath and for the first time in far too long I take in the smell of the air around me. Bleach, chemicals; sunshine, lilacs; pine, ozone, and rain in spring. I hear myself purr in delight as the smell of storms hits me and I know he's here. I don't know how I know but I know he is close and that brings me peace. I try to shift and reach out for him, I need to feel him close to me, need to see those beautiful piercing blue grey eyes._

 _"Lax…Laxus…" I call out softly reaching my hand out searching silently for my savior._

* * *

Chapter Eight

Black Sleep

 **Natsu POV**

A myriad of scents and sounds assault me as the fog in my head thins. I'm in some kind of warehouse; I can see cloth draped over large lumpy objects, machines of some kind I guess. Breathing deep I shift to sit up as I slowly take in my surroundings. Mildew, smoke, oil, stale sex. Yet it's the fading smell of strawberries and blood that freezes me in place.

My eyes slam shut and I can feel bile rising in my throat as flashes of memories flicker behind my eye lids. Finishing the mission, talking with Lisanna, the smell of my mate. The memories get hazier as I continue to try to sort through my clouded brain. The sound of rain, pain, anger and fear shining in deep chocolate orbs; a scream of pain, blood, lots and lots of blood all around me. A flash of gold falling to the floor at my feet. I can vaguely hear an anguished scream and it takes a minute before I realize the sound is coming from me.

"No. No, Luce..It's . . . I didn't. Oh Luce . . ." My voice wavering with the pain of what I have done ripping though me.

I pull my legs up and hug them to my chest. Tears stream down my cheeks. The only thing I can see is the image of Lucy lying motionless in a pool of blood. Battered and bruised. A strangled cry catches in my throat as the realization that I did such to her hits me hard. I fight back another bout of nausea as I struggle to gasp a breath down.

"I'm so sorry, Luce." I whimper.

My body curls tighter in on itself and I'm almost begging for the black void to swallow me again. My subconscious takes note of the sound of a soft hum from somewhere nearby. My grief makes it so that my only thoughts are of my sins.

"Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep; and carry you down into sleep."

The sound of a soft whispered voice singing causes my head to snap up. My eyes dart around the building till they land on a tall, willowy figure garbed in a tattered black cloak. Her face is hidden from me by both shadows, and the hood attached to her cloak.

"Child, the darkness will rise from the deep; and carry you down into sleep."

As she continues to sing I feel a sense of peace wash through me. The garish image of Lucy lying bloodied and lifeless is cleansed from my eyes. Suddenly I can breathe again.

"Guileless son, I'll shape your belief. And you'll always know that your father's a thief. You won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath."

I feel my eyes begin to droop. I feel heavy and my body unfurls onto the floor with a thud. Part of me struggles as the dark numbing fog presses in again. As her voice drifts over me I find I don't have the strength to fight her.

"Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me!" her soft voice called in a chant.

Loyalty. Loyal only to her, I must be loyal only to this woman. With that thought I close my eyes and submit to her and the darkness.

 **Mystery Woman's POV**

"Guileless son, your spirit will hate her. The flower who married my brother the traitor; and you will expose his puppeteer behavior. For you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty."

I bent down and threaded my fingers through the boy's salmon locks as my melody washed over him. The slight shaking of my head at my own stupidity causes my hood to slip back and expose a flash of ebony hair before I tug it back into place over my face. I shift closer to the sleeping male and let my melody wash over him. I should have known better than to leave him so close soon.

"Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty. Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me!" I chant again. Willing my magic to ensnare him again.

"Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep; and carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep; and carry you down into sleep."

I brush my fingers through his hair in a soothing almost loving manner as I continue to spell. "Guileless son, each day you grow older. Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul; will die in returning the birthright he stole"

Pulling the sleeping dragon into my lap I close my eyes and rock slightly. "Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty. Loyalty loyalty, loyalty only to me!"

I just hope his waking doesn't have any adverse effect. I spent too long on this for it to fail now.

"Hush, child. The darkness will rise from the deep; and carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep; and carry you down into sleep."

I brush my lips against the crown of his head. I feel the corners of my lips curl up as I feel his deep breaths. My revenge will be sweet. I purr with excitement at the thought of what is to come and I have to remind myself to be patient.

"Soon, my dear one, we will paint this world red with blood." I press my lips to his and hum in delight. "Very soon, my love."

* * *

silentlyfallen Aretha Atrahasis I hope this chapter is everything you were hoping for.


	9. Author's Note

Okay Guys I know several of you have been asking about when my stories will be updated. I promise that I have not abandoned my stories; however there have been some major changes in my life as well as some medical complications that are taking a large toll on me physically and emotionally. While I am still working on the updates as I have time any new updates and chapters will be very, very, very slow to come. The next update I have planned is for TTR. The next chapter is about 1/2 to 3/4 finished. Once I have it completed I will get it posted for you all. Thank you to everyone who is sticking with me through all of this. I promise your patience will be rewarded.


	10. Eyes Wide Shut

**A/N: There will be a detailed note at the end of the chapter but for now... On to the LONG overdue update!**

 **LAST CHAPTER :**

 ** _I brush my lips against the crown of his head. I feel the corners of my lips curl up as I feel his deep breaths. My revenge will be sweet. I purr with excitement at the thought of what is to come and I have to remind myself to be patient._**

 ** _"Soon, my dear one, we will paint this world red with blood." I press my lips to his and hum in delight. "Very soon, my love."_**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Eyes Wide Shut**

 **Lucy POV**

My eyelids felt like they had been sewn shut. I could practically feel the skin tearing as I peeled them open, and blinked for the first time in far too long. Bright white light filled my eyes. I had to slam them shut again, suddenly blinded. My head spun with the sudden onslaught of light. I had spent too long in the dark. The sudden brightness was too much for my eyes to take in all at once. Blinking my eyes open again, I slowly began to adjust to the blinding intrusion. As my eyes became accustomed to the light, everything came into focus like adjusting the lens on a camera. As the pain in my ocular nerves faded, I became aware of other aches and pains. I began to notice that every inch of my body ached. With this knowledge, and with great trepidation, I moved to haul myself into a sitting position.

Shifting slightly and wincing, as the movement sent another wave of agony shooting through my too stiff muscles, I took in my surroundings; I was lying in a crisp, white linen sheeted bed. It was one of a group of similar beds with iron headboards sitting against a long cream colored wall. A small bedside table sat to my right with a pitcher and glass perched atop the wooden surface. Thin, gauzy white curtains were pulled wide, allowing bright daylight to spill in and fill the room with its warm glow. The faint and muffled, ever-present sound of glasses clinking, shouting and laughter filtered into the quiet room. The realization that I was in the guild infirmary filled me with a sense of peace.

"Oh thank Mavis your awake," A soft voice flooded with relief pulled me from my thoughts. "We didn't know if you would ever wake up again, Lucy-nee."

Turning to my left I took in the disheveled sight of my surrogate sister Wendy. Her Prussian blue hair was knotted and disheveled as if she had been running her fingers through it over and over, tugging at the strands in frustration. Her usually bright eyes were encased in dark circles and half lidded; the lack of peaceful sleep was evident in the murky depths. Her typically well put together appearance was further destroyed as I took in the sight of her clothes. Instead of neatly pressed and clean, her clothes were stained and rumpled as if she had been sleeping in them and hadn't changed for several days.

"Sorry to worry you." I rasped, my mouth was dry and felt desiccated. When I spoke it felt as if I had swallowed a pound of sand. Thirst burned through me like a wild fire leaving only raw passageways in its wake. Pressing my hand against the column of my throat, I began rubbing softly in an attempt to ease the ache caused from the dryness and speaking after being silent for so long.

"It's alright now, Nee-chan, you're awake. You're in the infirmary at the guild, not that you haven't figured that out already."

A soft smile tugged at Wendy's lips as she spoke and I could see the light returning to her eyes the longer she looked at me. A sudden stabbing pain pulled a groan from me as my arms wrapped around my stomach. I hunched over, my stomach twisting and gnashing with a raging hunger that was only barely overshadowing the pain that shot through my body at the sudden movement of stone stiff muscles. The pained cry caused Wendy to jump to her feet and come rushing closer to the bed, panic clear on her face. Her hands began to glow a bright blue searching for the source of my pain. The stabbing sensation was fading, but I was acutely aware of an acidic taste in the back of my throat, and a low throb building in my temples.

"Oh! I forgot, Lucy-nee. Polryusica said to give you a special tea when you woke up. I'll go get Mira to make it right away. You just rest here."

I eased my body back into the bed and watched as Wendy practically flew from the room.

Mira entered the infirmary behind Wendy carrying a tray with a tea kettle and mug balanced on top. She perched on the side of Lucy's bed, setting the tray on the small table. Reaching out Mira grabbed the kettle and poured some of the contents into the tea cup, which she promptly handed to Lucy. The cup's contents were a cloudy green liquid that steamed slightly. It had a rich herbal fragrance that was laced with something else, something rich and dark. Lucy took a hesitant sip. It was delicious – warm, rich and sweet – the flavor coated her tongue and she hummed with delight.

"You haven't had anything to eat in weeks," Mira's kind voice filtered into Lucy's ears as she sipped the liquid "That's why your stomach hurts. Polryusica said that this tisane would help with the pain, and get your body used to ingesting things again. Not to mention the warmth will soothe your throat."

As the pain in her throat lessened, Lucy decided she needed someone to fill the gaps in her memory, other than the tidbits she had heard while she had been trapped in the grey haze, she wasn't sure what all had happened. "How…How did I get here? What happened? How long have I been out of it?"

The questions bounding around her brain all came tumbling out at once. Mira and Wendy shared a look before giggling at Lucy's eagerness. Lucy went to take another sip from her cup and frowned slightly, her brows creasing, finding that it was empty. Mira reached for kettle and refilled Lucy's mug before gathering the now empty kettle and her tray.

"I'll let Wendy get you all caught up. I have some things I need to tend to downstairs. I'll be back to check on you later, Lucy. It's good to see you awake again." With a smile, and the slight incline of her head, Mira slid out the infirmary door leaving Wendy and Lucy alone.

"Laxus brought you in, Nee-chan." Wendy's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. She climbed up into the bed with Lucy, and wrapped her arms around the older mage's middle, her head falling onto the woman's ample chest as she spoke. Placing the cup aside, Lucy wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders and held Wendy close as she listened to her speak, taking comfort from the small girl.

"H-He carried you in, there was blood everywhere. I...I didn't think I would be a-able to save you. Even...Even with Polryusica's help t-there...there will still be some s-scars."

Wendy's fingers brushed against a thin white line that ran along Lucy's neck and collar bone as she spoke. An odd tingling sensation ran through the blonde mage as the scar was touched. A smile graced her lips as she soothed the younger woman, running her fingers through the Prussian blue locks.

"It's okay Wendy; scars just show how strong I am. It means that I survived."

"Oh, Nee-chan."

Wendy collapsed against Lucy in tears, rubbing her face back and forth against her chest. The relief she felt that her sister was back slammed hard into the girl and everything Wendy had kept reined in for the last month came rushing out. Her words devolved into gasping cries as tears streaked down her face.

 **0.o.0**

The door had no sooner closed behind Mira when a deafening silence filled the usually boisterous guild hall. All eyes turned to focus on the eldest take over mage as she began to descend the stairs and make her way back to the bar. Mira deposited the now empty tea kettle in the sink before placing the tray on the bar top; ignoring the questioning gaze of her guild mates. She turned and made for the privacy of the master's office.

"Umm…Mira-nee?"

The sound of Lisanna's whispered voice halted Mira in her procession to the silence of the master's office. Pulling in a deep breath she spun on her heel to stare at her younger sister. The look of pure panic on Lisanna's face gave Mira pause making her features soften slightly as she spoke.

"Yes, Lisanna?"

"Is-Is Lucy alright? I mean. Did something happen?"

Lisanna twined her fingers together and worried her lower lip between her teeth while keeping her eyes downcast as she spoke. An exasperated sigh huffed out of Mira before she could stop it. She knew that Lisanna, like the rest of the guild, was only worried about their nakama, but Mira knew that it would be total chaos if everyone knew she was awake now. Closing her eyes Mira only gave a small shake of her head before answering in a soft voice.

"There's been a change in her status. That's all. Now I need to talk to Master…"

Lisanna interrupted Mira then, telling her that she understood before giving a quick bob of her head and spinning around. Thankful for the reprieve of gaining quick acceptance of the vague answer, Mira turned again and strode into the master's office. Her desire to get away from prying eyes and ears caused her to miss the sight of Lisanna rubbing a hand over her heart with a grimace as she slipped from the guild hall.

The sight of annoyance and unease painted on Mira's face when she entered into Makarov's office had the small guild master instantly on his feet and rushing forward. His aged hands reaching out to clasp Mira's delicate ones as he searched her face for peace of mind. His voice cracked as he spoke, fearing the worst.

"What has happened Mira?" Makarov asked jumping up from his desk.

"There has been a change."

Mira had barely gotten the words out before Master Makarov was pushing past her and making his way towards the infirmary. His thoughts going a mile a minute, hoping for the best but fearing the worst; however he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him upon opening the sick rom door.

Wendy was perched on the side of Lucy's bed holding a cup up to the frail woman's lips. Lucy skin still held a sickly pallor to it but he was relieved slightly to see his child recovering and finally awake. Mira stepped into the room behind the small master, lacrima in hand, just in time to watch Lucy smile weakly at them before her eyes slid shut and she collapsed back against the pillows. Panic set into Makarov and he was darting across the room, fear lacing his words and causing his limbs to tremble even as he demanded to know what had happened.

A soft tittering could be heard from both women as they watched the master break down into great sobbing tears of relief when the explained that Lucy had merely passed out due to exhaustion. Though he had been reduced to a sniveling, blubbering fool he demanded that Mira call Laxus right away to let him know that Lucy had woken up. After several minutes spent arguing over the masters request Mira finally caved and pushed a small jolt of magic into the orb in her hands.

 **0.o.0**

The shrill sound of an incoming call on the communications lacrima in Freed's rucksack cut through the silence surrounding the Raijinshū. The four mages coming to a halt as the rune mage dug the crystal orb from the depths of his bag. Sending a small jolt of magic into the device now nestled in his hands Freed and the rest of the team looked on in curiosity and fear. There was really only one reason someone would be calling them right now and none of them wanted to accept that it could very well be 'that' call.

Freed's greeting died in his throat as the image of a disheveled Mira Jane filled the screen. The sound of Makarov sniveling in the background reached Laxus' ears mixed in with Lucy's name and suddenly everything stopped. The color drained out of the world as only one possibility ran through his brain. His inner dragon roared out in agony at the thought that they had lost their light.

Whatever it was that Mira was telling Freed and the others was drown out by his inner torment. The air around Laxus suddenly became thick with a static charge. His nerves were stretched tight, like piano wires tensed to sing at the lightest touch. His magical energy danced under his skin and arced from muscle to muscle as it swelled and surged outward. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't wait to hear what had happened. Laxus focused all his magic around him and in a sudden and violent burst of lighting he was gone.

A sudden crash of thunder outside the guild hall doors was punctuated by the sound of shattering wood as the doors were flung open with such force that the splintered as the collided with the walls. There in the entrance way was a wild eyed lightning dragon slayer. Laxus' hostile and panicked look coupled with his sudden appearance set the rest of the guild into a whirlwind of activity and panic. Mira, after barely had enough time to disconnect the call with Freed before she was off at full speed chasing the crazed slayer up the stairs towards the infirmary.

A low growl crawls up his throat as Mira's hand closes around his shoulder just as Laxus reaches the infirmary doors. Shaking loose of her restraining hold he pushes the doors open, his eyes scanning the room quickly. Pulling in a deep lung-full of air through his nose has Laxus instantly calming as the untainted scent of Lucy floods into his system. The overwhelming sense of panic that had been coursing through him diminishes. He takes in the sight of Wendy sliding out of Lucy's bed and feels shame color his face, the realization that he overreacted becoming clear as Wendy along with the help of Mira drag the reluctant mage from the room.

 **0.o.0**

 **Lucy POV**

As I struggled back to consciousness, the infirmary was darker than before, the white lace curtains had been drawn closed. Yet the thin fabric did nothing to hide the inky black sky outside from view. I lie stiffly in the oddly comfortable bed, letting my thoughts wander as I became aware of a quiet wooshing sound filling my ears. Slowly, realization dawned on me that it was the air moving in and out of my lungs causing the sound I heard.

Taking in a deep breath the inside of my throat burned as if I'd scrubbed the passage way out with steel wool. The soothing effect of the tisane Mira had brought me earlier was long gone, leaving behind the raw, ravaged flesh of my esophagus. Images from my muddled mind danced at the edge of my consciousness, flashes of the last day I really remembered, along with the missing pieces I had been given, pulled at my attention.

The squeak of the door opening captured my attention. I shook away the scattered thoughts. I could hear a voice that was like rough velvet and honey speaking in a rushed whispered tone before the sound of several sets of shoes on stone echoed in the silent sick room. The loud cacophonous sounds of my guild mates abruptly cut off as the door swung closed. Liquid sapphire eyes fell on me and I could feel a prickling heat rise in my cheeks as I held his gaze. Somehow his gaze meeting mine was enough to make my heart clench.

Seeing Laxus caused a deluge of emotions to race through my over taxed system all at once, each vying for my immediate attention. A flash of images on super-fast forward raced across my mind's eye, causing several pieces to suddenly fall into place. There was a connection to Laxus that felt as if it had always been there before; something that caused the sight of him to ease the pain I felt, even if only marginally. Peace suffused my system the longer I focused on that connection to him.

The other thing I became aware of, was that the only reason Natsu had shown any interest in me was not because I was his mate, but because I was Laxus,' and for unfathomable reasons he could not accept that fact. It made all his fights with the blond slayer in the guild, all the petty arguments and sudden need for a mission shine with new light. Natsu wouldn't let Laxus near me, no matter how he had to capture and keep my attention, Natsu would.

I couldn't help the snide pleasure I got as I internally taunted the slayer who was my ex. There was nothing he could do now to keep me from my mate. I felt the corners of my lips tug upwards and I was no longer content simply to gaze at him from across the room.

"Laxus…."

My voice croaked. I sounded like a two pack a day chain smoker. So I tried to clear my throat and the action sent pain lancing through my esophagus as if I had tried sword swallowing.

"Sorry," His deep voice resonated through the room, cutting through the silence and bathing me in a sense of calm. "Did we wake you?"

It was in that moment that I realized for the first time that he was not alone. Laxus stepped closer to my bed flanked on either side by his team. Bixlow, and Evergreen on his right. Freed on his left, each one of them had a look that was some mix of relief and fear clouding their expressions. I blinked confused by their appearances, shifting my gaze, my eyes finally focused on Laxus' face. His eyes were filled with tears but he too was wearing an expression that was somehow both conflicted and relieved.

I watched the members of the Raijinshū each share a look before they stepped closer to the edge of my bed and Laxus sink into the only chair. Evergreen was the first to break out of whatever strange trance they were all in. She flung herself into me much the same way Wendy had hours before; the air rushed out of my lungs with the force of impact.

"Oh, LuLu! I'm so glad you're finally awake. You had us all so worried." Evergreen's voice broke towards the end; as tears filled her eyes and dripped down to soak into the thin cotton shirt I was wearing.

Reaching out, I ran my hand along her back in silent comfort, confused by her reaction. I turned to look at Freed and Bixlow, hoping that one of them would be able to fill me in on her response, only to see silent tears streaking down both of their faces.

"It's damn good to see those eyes open again, Lucy. That flaming bastard, can't wait till we get our hands on him. Make him experience what he did to y…"

I felt my breath freeze in my throat and choke me at the mention of what happened. A low growl from Laxus along with a smack to the back of his head from Freed cut off the rest of Bixlow's sentence. I watched a sheepish, embarrassed blush paint Bickslow's cheeks as he mumbled an apology.

"Sorry, Miss. Lucy. We are glad that you are awake but I am sure all this excitement isn't all that good for you." I watched as Freed placed a hand on Evergreen's back. He silently ushered both her and Bixlow from my bedside; but not before he whispered something to Laxus. Something that oddly sounded like assurances to continue something.

I blinked in confusion. I had never been all that close to the Raijinshū before, and suddenly I have all three members crying over me because of what I've been through. Not to mention their leader taking a personal investment in my recovery, according to Wendy. Though now that I thought about it, she failed to explain what she meant by 'personal interest' earlier. The conversation I had with Wendy came crashing into my consciousness. Several of the missing pieces fell into place as I watch Laxus' team silently leave the room.

My head started to throb as I attempted to wrap my mind around what was going on. Evergreen giving me a nickname, Bixlow calling me by my name instead of Cosplayer, and then there was the fact that they had all been running all over Fiore chasing down any and every whisper that could be about my ex-lover and attacker. As everyone but Laxus took their leave, I felt a shiver run down my spine, chilling my blood as I thought about my ex best friend.

"Did you find… _him_?"

Bitter did not even come close to describing the flavor that coated my mouth as I managed to choke out a whisper about the last person I ever wanted to see again. I watched as Laxus merely shook his head as he slid closer to my bed, his muscles tensing slightly at the mention of the unresolved threat.

"No. But he's not going to get anywhere near you again if I have anything to say about it."

Laxus' words of reassurance and protection helped soften the knot of tension that had formed in my stomach at the mention of my friend turned enemy. The edge of possession that the simple sentence held caused my heart to thud sharply in my chest. The desire to surrender everything to him pulsed through me and I found myself confused by the depth of emotion I felt for this man I barely knew.

The conversation with Wendy from earlier resurfacing again as the need to be closer to him reverberated with in me. I remembered how she had said that there was a bond between him and me now; something that we would need to talk about when I was feeling better. Deep down I could feel that bond pulling me toward him and I could not find the desire with in me to resist it.

Laxus leaned back in the chair and for the first time I noticed the dark purple, bruise like circles under his eyes and how his hair seemed to be missing its usual luster. His face was tight, and I could see the stress my attack had caused him. I wondered when the last time Laxus had slept was as he looked absolutely exhausted.

Tentatively I reached to thread my fingers in Laxus' hair, and trail along his jaw. His features instantly relaxed, his shoulders drooping and his eyes closing as a low purr reverberated through his chest at the contact. I swallowed thickly and whispered just loud enough for him to hear without abrading my throat any further.

"Sleep, Laxus, you look like hell. I'm right here."

He nodded once, and I ran my fingers slowly through Laxus' soft hair thinking to myself as I did so. My mind kept going back over everything that had happened. I found myself pushed unrelentingly forward by the procession of events. Everything had happened so quickly, I still didn't fully understand how I had gotten here.

The room was quiet around us, broken only by the sound of the ticking clock, the steady rhythm lulling us into a deep slumber. A sense of peace settling over me for the first time since all of this began. Laxus' head resting on my abdomen, and my fingers tangled in his spiky blonde locks.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so Thank you to EVERYONE who has patiently been waiting for updates on this and my other stories. As promised here was what I had completed I hope it was worth the wait. Also thank you to each person who sent me a private message about what has been going on and my last update. There have been several changes made to my daily life. The first of which being that I had another beautiful baby girl in September. For those of you who read my last update/author's note; yes this is why I was taking a semi-hiatus. There were some issues with my pregnancy that were impacting my health. I am happy to say the both baby and I are fine and doing fabulously. The other change is that I have gone back to work recently so I have even less time to try to write. That being said I still hold no intentions of stopping or giving up on any of my writings however updates will continue to be hit or miss. I am so thankful for all of the support you all have shown me up till now and hope that you all will continue to read my stories as I am able to update them.**

 **On another note I would love to hear your theories about whats going on with Natsu and our mystery woman; whats wrong with Lizanna and what you think will happen with our new blonde duo. ^-^. I look forward to your comments, thoughts, and reviews. I will hopefully see you all very very soon!**


	11. Aftermath

_**LAST TIME: Tentatively I reached to thread my fingers in Laxus' hair, and trail along his jaw. His features instantly relaxed, his shoulders drooping and his eyes closing as a low purr reverberated through his chest at the contact. I swallowed thickly and whispered just loud enough for him to hear without abrading my throat any further.**_

 _ **"Sleep, Laxus, you look like hell. I'm right here."**_

 _ **He nodded once, and I ran my fingers slowly through Laxus' soft hair thinking to myself as I did so. My mind kept going back over everything that had happened. I found myself pushed unrelentingly forward by the procession of events. Everything had happened so quickly, I still didn't fully understand how I had gotten here.**_

 _ **The room was quiet around us, broken only by the sound of the ticking clock, the steady rhythm lulling us into a deep slumber. A sense of peace settling over me for the first time since all of this began. Laxus' head resting on my abdomen, and my fingers tangled in his spiky blonde locks.**_

* * *

Chapter 10

Aftermath

 **With Lucy**

 _The truth will always haunt me  
Even though it set me free_

It had been a month since Lucy had opened her eyes after the attack. Laxus had barely left her side, other than when she needed to change or shower. Lucy had refused any kind of assistance from anyone, her spirits included. After that first morning when she had all but thrown the sink at Laxus head when after hearing her blood chilling scream he had rocketed into the bathroom, taking the door off its hinges. Lucy had caught sight of herself in the mirror after her shower. The sight of her skin covered in cuts, scars and discolored by the healing bruises; her once ivory skin was left a sickening yellowish purple and red molted color; had pulled the scream from her.

 _And my tears flow like the ocean  
As they floated in the breeze  
They were falling in slow motion  
And they brought me to my knees_

Lucy shook her head at her reflection to chase away the memories in her mind. Even though some time had passed she still had a challenging time looking at her own reflection but today was the anniversary of her attack and she found she couldn't take her eyes off the sight looking back at her. The bruises had faded and no longer discolored her skin, the broken bones had mended but the damage left Lucy's life as a mage altered. While the shattered bones had been reset sadly, the ones in her left leg had set wrong initially and after the re-breaking and resetting it left her with a distinct limp. The ribs on her right side that had snapped managed to puncture a lung, leaving Lucy with a collection of disabilities that made longer; more complicated missions practically impossible.

 _You're haunting me, taunting me all in my brain  
Turn off the light and now all that remains  
Fills me with doubt_

A sad smile graced her lips as she took in the woman staring back at her now, her fingers ghosting over each scar she had left over from that one night of hell. A thin silver scar that ran from the hairline at the back of her neck that curved down to trace her right collar bone. Another wider pink and silver mark that looked as if a section of flesh had been removed crested her left shoulder and bisected her shoulder blade. Lucy's fingers drifted lower to follow the jagged cut that banded her right hip, dipping below her panty line to circle around her pelvis and stop mid-thigh. Her hands began to shake and Lucy twisted her fingers together as her eyes drank in the rest of the scars that litter her body. Each one a reminder of the physical pain that she had endured at the hands of someone she had called a friend.

 _I get the feeling I'll never escape  
I can't hide away from the shame of you_

A sudden sharp rapt on the bathroom door startled Lucy from her downward spiral into the pit of her lingering insecurities and depression. Evergreen's soft voice lilted through the door finally causing Lucy to break eye contact with her double.

"Everything alright in there Lulu?"

Hastily and with shaking fingers Lucy wiped away the evidence of her tears from her lashes, scrambling to pull the last of her clothes on. Her voice wavered slightly when she called back to Evergreen that she was almost done, her voice muffled by the turquoise mock turtle neck she was in the process of pulling over her head. Once decently covered Lucy stepped barefooted from the bathroom, sinking to the edge of the bed to hastily pull her socks and boots on over her feet. Once she was sure that she was fully prepared she smiled sheepishly at Evergreen.

"Sorry Ever, I was..." She paused. "…distracted," Lucy finished lamely, not wanting to tell the older woman that she had been close to causing herself another panic attack and causing unnecessary worry from the fairy mage.

Evergreen watched as unease flashed through Lucy's almond roca eyes and pulled her into a hug being sure to keep the contact short and stepping away when she felt the familiar flinch of unease along with Lucy shudder. Evergreen smiled reassuringly at her as the two women separated. At Lucy's hesitant smile Evergreen shook her head. "Finish getting ready, I'll see you downstairs." At the confused look on the blonde mage's face Evergreen shook her head again. "Did you forget that Laxus was meeting us this morning to take you shopping for a new place to live today?"

Lucy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck, the embarrassment of having forgotten painted her cheeks a dusty rose color. Evergreen snickered softly and shook her head as she made her way towards the door. "We're meeting Laxus in a few and the boys are waiting; so, hurry up." Evergreen's voice lingered behind as she disappeared beyond the door leaving the celestial mage to collect herself and gather her thoughts alone.

Evergreen waited for Lucy to join here and the other two members of the Rainjishu at the door. They were going to meet up with Laxus outside the guild where they would separate for the better part of the day. The team had found out the hard way that keeping Lucy out of the guild as much as possible was for the best when after her first visit with in the hall had caused a serious panic attack from the small blonde. It was clearly obvious that Lucy didn't care to be around the guild too much lately, especially when everyone was always bombarding the young woman with questions on how she was holding up and the questions only served to remind Lucy of a time that was better off forgotten.

0-0-0

 **With Evergreen**

"So, I will see you for lunch, we can talk then alright Lulu?" Evergreen said when the four mages caught up to Laxus a few blocks from the guild's doors. A snicker left the brunette's lips at the confused look on Lucy's face. Evergreen smiled and gently reminded her temporary roommate that the whole team was joining up for lunch later in the day.

Evergreen watched Laxus lead the young mage away, promising to meet around one o'clock for lunch. The sight of Lucy's eyes still blinking owlishly as she tried to understand what was going on made Evergreen want to call out and check on the blonde woman but she opted to forego the desire to ask how she was doing. Evergreen could tell in one look, Lucy had been the fairy mages impromptu roommate after she'd almost become catatonic the first time they took her back to her old apartment. The image of the usually bubbly blonde mage curled in on herself screaming, eyes wide and blank still haunted her nightmares.

Over the course of the last few weeks Evergreen had begun to notice a few changes in the celestial mage. Lucy's smiles hardly ever reached her eyes and she never laughed anymore. Her entire appearance had changed as well; gone were the micro tops and skirts. Now you would be hard-pressed to find the blonde mage in anything that didn't cover almost every inch of her skin. Lucy's once hip length corn silk hair had been hastily chopped off the first morning Lucy had been out of bed. She had taken a pair of surgeons sheers and cut her hair so short the strands barely touched her ears. Evergreen remembered the fight and bitter tears they had all shed as they watched Lucy fight with Wendy and eventually Leo over calling on her friends and spirits for help. It was only after hours of shouting and several emotional breakdowns that Lucy relented. She called on Cancer and allowed the crab spirit to even out and straighten up the blonde's hack job on her hair.

The other major change was Lucy's new aversion to physical contact. Where before the attack it was not uncommon to see Lucy in contact of some form with her friends; now though, she despised being touched. It had taken almost every day of the last month of the members of the Rainjishu slowly being in contact with the blonde for her to allow them simple touches, her hand or her shoulder. Occasionally they could get away with small hugs. Though she never returned them and they could only touch Lucy when the blonde knew it was coming. Evergreen could clearly remember when they had found out about Lucy's distain for contact. About a week after she had been released form Wendy's care and given the all clear to leave the infirmary, Titania had flung herself at Lucy in a moment of pure elation. Only she never made contact with her sister figure, for Erza had been thrown across the room almost as fast as she had moved towards Lucy. A sharp cry of terror had spilled from Lucy's lips and she had curled in on herself. In that moment, a massive wave of magic energy surged out from the blonde and had resulted in Erza being thrown back and Lucy collapsing from sudden magical depletion. Master later explained to the team that in that moment Lucy had merely reacted as a result of when she had endured and forced her magic from her body in a massive wave of energy to protect herself from the unwanted contact.

The three remaining members of the Rainjishu stood on the sidewalk watching the backs of their two team mates as they separated. The same feeling of concern and worry for the two blondes echoing in each of their hearts. Silently they turned around and continued to short 3 block trek up to the guild.

"So, do you think Cosplayer is alright to be on her own again yet?"

Bickslow's query brought Evergreen up short causing her to stumble in her stride. While Lucy had healed beautifully as far as her physical injuries were concerned; her mental state was another matter altogether. Freed and Bickslow stopped when neither heard the repetitive click-clack of Evergreens heels on the pavement and turned to see their friend frozen, a strange mix of concern and concentration etched into her features.

"Evergreen…is everything alright?" Freed called out to the brunette in an attempt to garner her attention.

With a shake of her head Evergreen smiled at the boys and nodded. Instead of telling either Bickslow or Freed exactly how damaged their little blonde friend really was she opted to change the subject. Evergreen told the boys she was fine, just a stray thought and quickened her steps to catch up to them. Once she was again matching their steady stride Bickslow decided he couldn't leave sleeping dogs lie and had to pester his sister figure.

"Are you sure it was nothing Evergreen? You had the strangest look on your face, made it look so much worse than usual." Bixlow taunted his tongue lolling from between his lips.

His taunting had rewarded him with several quick hard smacks to the head from the fairy mage with her fan and the threat to drop it or she would turn him to stone and use him as a coat rack in the guild. The laughing and taunting died down and the three once again fell into silence as the guild doors came into view. "Do you think he will finally try to talk to her about being mates today? I mean it's easy to see that having to be separated is taking its toll on him and ya know I think Cosplayer would be better off if she just shacked up with boss man instead of getting another place of her own."

A visible shudder worked its way through the group as they each thought back to various conversations the guild had on dragon mates recently. All discussion of Laxus and Lucy mating had become almost taboo; dragon mating in general had been a touchy subject after the incident between Lisanna and Levy two weeks ago. The guild was still recovering from the shock of the quiet, soft spoken script mage tearing into Lisanna like a mad woman. The girls had apparently been in the guild bathhouse relaxing when Levy caught sight of a strange bruise like mark on the youngest Strauss' hip. When she got a better look at the mark was when all hell broke loose in the guild. Levy had grabbed Lisanna by the neck and drug the nude woman through the guild and threw her prone in the middle of the floor. It had taken Gajeel to calm the little blue haired woman down enough for them to find out that what had Levy so worked up was the incomplete mating mark on Lisanna's left hip. To prove her point Levy grabbed the young Strauss and flipped her over, pointing the mark out to Gajeel. There on the upper part of her hip was a make the size of a silver dollar that to anyone else appeared to be an almost healed burn. The sight had sent Gajeel into a rage, but for apparently reasons vastly different than that of his mate.

When the excitement had died down and Gajeel had a tight hold on Levy so she couldn't hurt the little takeover mage the truth was finally out in the open. Lisanna admitted that the last night that they had been on their mission, the night that Lucy had been attacked, She and Natsu had started the mating process with the intention of explaining everything to Lucy in the morning. However, at some point in the night Natsu had left her while she slept and when she awoke there was a guild-wide man hunt out for the pink haired slayer. Lisanna had admitted that she feared the guilds reaction to the truth if she admitted that she and Natsu had mated at some point before the attack on Lucy.

Gajeel had apparently been more upset with the fire slayer because he was now missing with a partially claimed mate which left both of them in a precarious situation and his attack on Lucy only aggravated that. Levy apparently wanted to take Lisanna out because she should have some connection to Natsu and felt that the youngest Strauss was protecting him by not sharing what she could tell through her barely formed link. Levy hadn't spoken to Lisanna since the other woman explained that she felt nothing through the bond, it was just empty on the other end. The excitement caused by the revelation of Natsu and Lisanna's status of mates had stirred the guild up and caused Laxus to decide that he would hold off as long as possible on telling Lucy anything to do with them being mates until things settled down again.

"I - highly doubt it." Freed finally said breaking everyone out of the respective memories. "Considering we still have not found Natsu and the issues that happened with Lisanna concerning mating. Well let's just say I don't see Laxus-sama saying anything until the threat to Miss Lucy is resolved and has accepted the changes the past events have brought to her life." Freed ran a hand through his emerald hair, pulling a few stands free of the thin band that was tying it back. "I don't think Laxus wants to burden her with anything else while her mind is still so clearly addled."

"Well, yea, okay but didn't Levy say something about how starting the mating and bonding process could help Lucy heal faster since she would get like strength from boss man or something?"

"While Miss Levy did say something to that effect there is the concern of the physical stress of mating adding to the current mental stress Miss Lucy could cause stress in the mate bond and result in a failed bonding. Which could hurt both Laxus and Lucy in the end."

As Freed spoke the others were reminded of the conversation Gajeel had with Laxus about mating and what all it entailed after Levy had torn into Laxus for refusing to even talk to Lucy about mating thinking he was being selfish and making things worse for Lucy. The three friends fell into silence again as the guild doors came into view, each one thinking over the dilemma that their leader was struggling with and wishing there was a way they could help.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all my followers, favorites and those of you who reviewed or sent me notes on your thoughts about whats going to happen. While this chapter is not as long as I had intended it to be it I still wanted to get this out there for you all. The next update I have will be to Mine for Tonight Mine Forever. Thank you again to everyone who has stuck by me while things get back to a simi-normal level. Between work and the kids my writing time has dropped significantly but I will see my stories through to the end. I just want to thank you all for your patience and understanding. I am working as quick as i can on future updates. See you all soon with more for this and my other stories!**


	12. The sound of silence

_Last time:_

 _Laxus growled again and in a voice, that was more like coarse sandpaper than velvet he answered._

 _"Natsu is near. I can smell the little flame fucker. We've got to go."_

 _Lucy shivered at the sound of his deep voice in her ear causing a pricking heat to infuse her cheeks. She nodded, not trusting her voice due to both fear and desire swimming in her veins. Lucy turned and buried her face in Laxus' chest as his magic swelled outward and engulfed them both. The next thing she knew there was a clap of thunder and the overwhelming feeling of weightlessness._

 **As always I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Sound of Silence**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

As Lucy walked beside Laxus she was lost in thought. For the last several days whenever she was near the hulking blonde she found herself replaying everything that had transpired between them. After that first encounter Laxus became distant despite the fact that he was by her side daily. Lucy felt that although he was physically near her, lending her silent strength and support, that his thoughts were somewhere else. In spirit, it felt like Laxus was somewhere else, not with her. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as Lucy came to the conclusion that the issue had to be her. With that thought implanted in her mind, she couldn't stop the fissure of pain that echoed within her heart.

Lucy's hand rose to rub at the center of her chest, shifting more toward her heart with every stroke of her finger tips. Lucy was so lost in her own thoughts she failed to see the concerned look flashing across Laxus face. Nor did Lucy hear the soft whimper that escaped his throat as he watched her hand motions. So trapped within her own mind Lucy was scarce aware of walking toward the first listing that Laxus intended to show her. Her attention was so internalized she did not notice his eyes were glued to her. With every step, his concern grew more pronounced as Lucy continued to massage her chest. She didn't show any other sign of being in pain, only the rhythmic action of massaging the skin over her heart as if to ease an ache.

Each step of their feet drew them closer to what Laxus saw as a ridiculous endeavor. Honestly, he was hoping that Lucy wouldn't find a place she liked enough to want to move into. The dragon inside him grumbled and growled at him as the thought of her living away from him any longer was a possibility. Laxus had been fighting his own internal war over right and wrong when it came to Lucy. He was all for her just moving in with him and calling it good, at least until he could convince her that they were mates and be allowed to claim her. He tried so hard every day not to just break his resolve and tell her everything, but the fear of how Lucy would react was the fuel to hold his tongue. No matter how grouch his inner dragon got at him for dragging out the matting process he would wait until Lucy was ready to be that intimate with someone else. He would make damn sure that when he finally claimed Lucy that she knew what Natsu had done to her was not her fault, but her strength since only made him love her that much more.

With a heavy sigh and soft whimper watching Lucy continue the soothing of her chest Laxus trudged behind the small blonde. The war between slayer and his instincts continued with every step. For each argument, his inner dragon made for taking the step forward, in any form, Laxus had what he felt was a solid reason not to proceed. A few doors from their first stop Laxus took a deep, cleansing breath, and froze. A deep growl ripped from him as he was hit hard with the scent of sulfur laced with burnt molten metal. Natsu had to be close, his stench suddenly everywhere. It didn't matter that Natsu's scent seemed altered, most likely due to marking Lisanna as his real mate. All that mattered was that Laxus knew beyond doubt that the little fire fuck was nearby.

Laxus' arm shot out pulling a distracted Lucy to a hard stop, and tugging her back to his side for her own safety. Another warning growl rumbled in his chest, seeking expression. Laxus senses were hyper aware, scanning and taking in every sound, sight, and movement of the air that shifted past him; his only thought was of getting Lucy far away from Natsu's presence. He pulled his now alert mate tight to his chest. The scent of metal and sulfur was getting stronger. Seemed as if Natsu's scent was chasing Lucy, trying to attach itself to her. He felt Lucy's heart beat increase as Laxus tightened his arms around her, his magic writhing beneath his skin.

"Laxus, wha… what's wrong? "Lucy asked, voice shaking as he head whipped in all directions trying to determine why he was acting this way. The scent of fear began to permeate her body, taking over her natural honey-bourbon scent.

Laxus growled again. In a voice that was more like coarse sandpaper than the expected velvet, he answered. "Natsu's near. I can smell the little flame fucker. We've got to go."

Lucy shivered at the sound of his deep voice in her ear, causing a pricking heat to infuse her cheeks. She nodded, not trusting her voice due to both fear and desire swimming within her veins. Lucy turned and buried her face in Laxus' chest as his magic swelled outward and engulfed them both. The next thing she knew there was a clap of thunder and the overwhelming feeling of weightlessness.

When Laxus and Lucy touched down outside the guild, both were greeted by absolute silence. Terror shot through both mages at the unusual stillness surrounding the usually boisterous guild hall. They shared a look and took off through the double doors just as a scream from inside filled the air. Lucy stood frozen in the door way at the scene that welcomed her. There in the middle of the guild, surrounded by their guild mates was Lisanna. Her body lay crumpled on the floor and as another scream was ripped from her, Lucy watched as her body jerked as if controlled by marionette strings.

guild watched in silent horror as one of their own writhed in pain under invisible attack. The downcast look on Wendy's face spoke volumes, there was nothing the young slayer could do for Lisanna. Lucy sunk to her knees, silent tears gliding over her cheeks; a voice whispers in her head that this suffering was her fault, she was the reason her guildmate was in pain.

After several long minutes, that felt more like days, Lisanna finally collapsed onto the floor, silent and still. Wendy rushes in to check over the youngest takeover mage, her hands glowing a vibrant blue. Wendy's hands fell to her sides, the glow fading as she informs the guild that there is no damage done, Lisanna simply needs rest. Elfman bent low at her words and scooped his younger sister up, carrying her to the infirmary, Mira following behind. Laxus had bent down and was helping Lucy to her feet when the Strauss siblings passed by. His muscles instantly locking up, tensing under Lucy's fingers. She looks up and is shocked to see Laxus face twisted into a mask of anger and fear, similar to the look he wore just before they arrived at the guild. Lucy pinches the frozen slayer, drawing his attention back to her.

"What is your problem, Laxus?" she hisses under her breath.

"Natsu's scent, from her mate mark, its…. its changed. It's tainted, smells darker. Something isn't right." Laxus whispers back and then instantly his face becomes blank, a mask.

His eyes search out the Rainjishu, he shares a strange look with Bixlow before both males nod. Laxus scoops Lucy up and makes his way toward his office in the back of the guild, Bixlow leading the other members of the team behind him.

 **~0.o.0~**

As the door to Laxus' office swings closed everyone settles into various seats around the office. Laxus deposits Lucy into the leather wing back chair behind his desk while he perches on the edge. Freed seats himself in one of the smaller leather chairs opposite Lucy while Evergreen sinks onto the sofa, nail file already in hand. Bixlow remained standing, arms crossed, looking rather stiff beside the door which spoke volumes.

"We gotta problem, boss man." Bixlow is the first to speak, cutting the uneasy silence in the room.

"No kidding. I could smell Natsu and something else while Lucy and I were out; ported back to the guild only to find his little mate under invisible attack and the scent of charred, molten metal clinging to  
her. If that little fire freak is nearby then he could be after Lucy." Laxus paused and looked down at the smaller blonde, fear shining in his eyes. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before he continued. "That's why, I think for now, at least, Lucy you should move in with me. It would be far safer than living on your own or staying with Evergreen right now."

The Rainjishu came to a rapid consensus, each nodding or giving soft verbal agreement that Laxus was correct. No one, however, was prepared for Lucy's reaction.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" The fear, anger, and disbelief coating her tone left everyone confused. "I refuse to … to be some … some charity case any longer, Laxus!" She huffed, Slamming her hands onto his desk, before flinging them about wildly as she shot out of the chair. Her tirade continuing, "Not to mention that if Natsu really is looking for me, then all me moving in with you, or anyone else, will do is put everyone in danger. I am. Not. Okay. With. That! I won't see anyone else hurt! Not like Lisanna was because of me."

"You're moving in damn it; and that's final!" Laxus roared. His irritation with Lucy's defiance and stubborn nature reaching its peak.

Lucy could feel the desire to kick him welling up inside her. Laxus was pissing her off. She could feel the muscles in her leg tensing the stronger her aggravation got. A small part of Lucy, a part she was trying to ignore, kept telling her that the hulking blonde was only looking out for her best interest; being namaka. Yet Lucy was determined that she wasn't going to be a burden on anyone. Laxus included. The fact the offer to move in with him was made out of pity, or some sense of responsibility, instead of a desire to be with her, infuriated the stellar mage.

"No!" Lucy steps away sharply, separating herself from Laxus. "I refuse to be told what to do any longer. Either someone tells me why I need to give up my freedom to move in with someone who clearly sees me as a charity case, or I'm walking out of this room."

"I do not see you as a charity case! You're anything but a charity case to me!" Laxus snarled in response.

It was the last thing Lucy expected Laxus to say. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look at Laxus as he spoke. Her breath caught as their eyes locked on each other. Something about Laxus' tone  
of voice made it clear to her that he considered the conversation over. Lucy found herself dazed for a moment, until she felt his fingers brush over her upper arm.

Lucy huffed with her arms crossing over her stomach. "Wendy, Porlyusica, and Master won't let me take jobs outside of doing some paperwork and book keeping to pay my bills. If I'm lucky I'll get to help serve beer and food once I'm off the weight restrictions because of my injuries. So how am I not being some kind of charity case if I live with you?"

"Honestly? I think you working in the office on the books is a god send, Lucy. I mean we all know that the old man can't keep track of anything, who knows just how much the guild has either over or underpaid over the last several years." Laxus was quick to point out to the raging blonde. "Besides I rather like knowing you're here, safe, and not out there searching for that pyro." he added slightly under his breath. "If it makes you feel any better, you can cover your portion of the rent and what not by doing things around my place. Cleaning, or cooking or..." Laxus trailed off as he watched the hurt, anger and uselessness well up in Lucy's eyes.

"Most of my time in this guild has been spent with me having been kidnapped and others having to rescue me! Right now I find myself wondering if that's the real reason Natsu tried to kill me. Maybe he got really sick of the problems that follow me around. Not that I can blame him."

As her anger ebbed and fear took over, Lucy seemed to wilt, her voice trailing off at the end. She collapsed into the chair, a single tear escaping slide down her cheek. Another uneasy silence filled the small office and no one was willing to make eye contact any longer.

It was Freed who finally spoke, voice soft and light, yet no less commanding. "I think it may be in everyone's best interest if you discontinue this farce, Laxus. Tell her; or I shall. If only to ensure neither of you are hurt."

"It's not the right time, Freed. Drop it. I won't rush this. Or put pressure on Lucy that she doesn't need or deserve." Laxus growls between clenched teeth, looking at the leader of the Rainjishu. A slight static charge filling the air around them.

Lucy twisted to look up at Laxus. Her eyes searching his face for some answer. "What is Freed talking about, Laxus? Tell me what? What are you all hiding from me?" Her eyes moving to take in the other members faces. Each one showing a varying degree of reluctance and shame.

"No, Lucy!" Laxus shakes his head. "Not here! Not now!" He looks at Lucy, his demeanor softening, eyes pleading with her to simply accept that he can't explain. Yet he seems to want her to trust him. "Not while you are in danger. Later. Please?" Laxus whispers, his fingers carding through Lucy's hair. He is silently begging her to understand and trust.

"So I'm supposed to blindly trust you, but you can't trust me with whatever it is that Freed mentioned. Even if it sounds like it's about me? Is that it? Thanks. For. Nothing!" Lucy got to her feet and stomped toward the office door.

"I want you to be safe, Lucy. You're moving in. I wont say it again. Stop being so stubborn and just do as you're told!" Laxus growled, his arm darting out, grasping Lucy's upper arm and pulling her to a stop.

Lucy looked up at Laxus, shock coloring her face as what he said rung in her ears. Anger coursed through her and her vision went hazy. She ripped her arm from his hold.

"I don't want to be kept safe, Laxus! I am not a doll. Nor. am. I. a. kept. woman! Damn it! I am a mage. I want to fight. If there's a threat out there waiting for me, I want to face it." Lucy began to pace angrily back and forth; her hands flailing around as she walked and talked. "Not to mention you are NOT my father, Laxus Dreyer, and I refuse to be told what to do."

Laxus began to rub his finger and thumb along the bridge of his nose in at attempt to ease the growing headache. Fighting to contain his inner dragon while having a shouting match in his office with the spitfire that was Lucy was not helping anything.

"I don't think you're weak, Lucy, and I never meant to act like your father. I just want to make sure that you're safe. I can't stand the thought of something happening to you. So please, just agree to move in already."

"It's not fair for you all to ask me to accept everyone else being in danger while you look for answers, but then try to lock me up like some fragile trinket just so you don't have to be worried yourself. So unless there is some reason I can not be on my own, one that makes sense, this conversation is over and I AM leaving!"

Lucy rounded and was almost at the door when the sound of splintering wood reached her ears. She turned sharply to see a large chunk of wood missing from the edge of Laxus' desk where he had gripped it too tightly.

"God damn it, Lucy! Your my mate! And I'll be damned if I'm going to let you be on your own somewhere that I can't protect you if I need to. Jesus, fuck! Just go with Evergreen and get your things moved to my place. We're done discussing this for now!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. That one word stuck in Lucy's brain with rapid dry cement. Mate. A bond stronger than any other; cosmically chosen to be the other part of someone even before birth, their perfect partner in every way. The more she thought about the unexpected revelation, the more the room around her swam, and the blood pounding in Lucy's ears drowned out her thoughts and the sounds around her.

No one was ready for the tears to trickle from the small blonde's eyes when the truth was finally out in the open. Then again they didn't think that Laxus would shout it at her quite like that either.

"That's really low… lying like that to get your way. I.. I..-hic.." Lucy's voice broke as the tight reign she had been keeping on her emotions, and fragile state broke. The fear of never being loved hit Lucy hard in the face. She knew she was undesirable, even more so since the attack, but this was a new pain, one that echoed through her whole body.

"I wasn't …" Laxus attempted to say but the cold dead look in Lucy's eyes stopped the words in his throat.

"Don't, Laxus. I'll talk to her." Evergreen said softly as she rose and pulled Lucy into a hug whispering softly to her as they both left the room. Laxus sinking into his chair, mentally berating himself for his outburst.

 **~.0.o.0.~**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV with Evergreen and Lucy**

"No, Evergreen! I will not just wait a second!" Lucy's voice rung loud and clear through out Evergreen's small home. Her words punctuated by the smack of wood on wood as the door slammed closed. Evergreen let out an exasperated and frustrated cry. Lucy's penchant for being stubborn was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Seriously, Lucy! This is ridiculous! You can't just jump to conclusions; you can't make assumptions that you know him!" Evergreen flung Lucy's bedroom door open, the handle leaving a dent in the drywall where it made contact. She grabbed the celestial mage by the shoulders and shoved her onto her bed. "Now you will sit there and listen to what I have to say, damn it!"

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest like a petulant child and fought to keep the tears that stung her eyes from falling. "I don't have to listen, Evergreen. I know. He's a stubborn, self-centered ass who will do or say what ever he needs to in order to get the job done. This job just happens to be my protection."

The next sound was the harsh crack of skin on skin as the fairy mage slapped Lucy across the face. "Shut up! You don't know anything! Mavis; Lucy! Do you have any idea what happened when you were attacked?" Evergreen practically shouted at the small blonde. "He was despondent. He couldn't sleep unless he was at your bedside; barely left it either. It took Freed and Bixlow physically dragging him around to make him move away from you. Hardly showered and he wouldn't eat. It took me, Mira, and Wendy practically force feeding him to get anything into him."

Evergreen paced across the floor as she spoke, her anger at the situation boiling over. "If that wasn't bad enough every time we left the guild and the com rang. Sweet Mavis it was like he was waiting for his world to shatter. Laxus even told us he was your mate, while you were still in that coma." She stopped and looked at Lucy. Tears were silently gliding over the stellar mage's cheeks, her eyes swollen and red. Her breath hitched as she fought even more tears.

"Get out, Evergreen. Leave me alone." Lucy's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. The blonde mage standing slowly before moving around the room methodically. Gathering her personal belongings. A soft chime and puff of glittery pink smoke announced the arrival of a spirit. Virgo stood before the fairy mage before turning to assist her princess in packing. Evergreen moved toward the open door and watched as her friend locked her self up completely. Two stray tears escaped her eyes before she turned and fled to her own room.

 **~.0.o.0.~**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV with Laxus**

As the door swung shut behind Lucy Laxus slumped into the wing back leather chair. His head fell into his hands as he internally cursed himself. The silence left in the wake of Lucy and Evergreen's departure swelled to fill the available space; like a cancer taking over its host. Bixlow and Freed shared a look, neither one wanting to be the first to speak but both knowing there was still far too much to do.

"Uhh...Boss-man?" Bixlow finally ventured after several minutes in the stiflingly uncomfortable silence. "We got a big problem." Both Freed and Bixlow waited for Laxus to pick his head up before venturing further. Despite the empty, broken look now on the thunder god's face Bixlow continued; assuming he had Laxus' attention.

"When that Strauss girl was attacked earlier today there was something not right with her soul. I looked when she first dropped to the ground, thinking that something was happening because of the whole partial mate thing..." Bixlow paused, not completely sure how to explain what it was that he saw. "Not right. Not right." His babies mimicked before falling eerily silent again.

"Well I am sure Levy and Gajeel would be better suited to tell us if what you saw is normal in a mate link or not." Freed stated, brushing imaginary lint from his jacket sleeve. " I can go and..." The stoic rune mage began only to be cut off by the shaking of Bixlow's head.

"No, this was wrong. Not part of the mating. At least not the kind of mate bonding Levy and Gajeel went though. Lisanna's bond with Natsu is there, though its weak and getting weaker by the day. This was something else. Another type of magic all together, and not something I've seen before." Bixlow flopped onto the couch Evergreen had previously been occupying, his head falling into his hands as he though.

"Well what exactly did you see, Bix?" It was Laxus who spoke. His voice subtly reflecting his inner turmoil over what had transpired int eh last half hour. "Just spit it out already."

"Well, that's just it. I'm not sure what it was I saw." Bixlow held his hands up in surrender when he saw the aggravation clear on Laxus' face. "Ya see Boss-man, there was this strange chain wrapped around her soul, it was coiled around the tether to Natsu's soul created in the mating. What's more there was a strange wisp lingering around her." Bixlow's face grew grim the longer he talked.

"The worst part though?" The usually jovial man sighed, not liking the next thing he would have to say. "The wisp left the Strauss girl when Lucy walked in the door. It seemed to pulse, like it was excited." Bixlow stood, his feet carrying him across the room and back again. "I don't know what it was but it definitely wasn't good." Bixlow looked up at Laxus. "What are we going to do, Boss?"

Freed's curiosity got the better of him and before Laxus could answer he was speaking. "I would like to know more about this soul chain and wisp, Bixlow. I wonder if there are any books available that would have information on this phenomenon." Freed hummed as he racked his brain for the books he would need to look through for potential answers.

The three mages are caught up in talk about what Bixlow saw and the potential meanings when they were interrupted by the chime of a bell and a plume of golden smoke filling the room. Before the vapor could dissipate a loud feral growl tore through the room freezing everyone in place. Laxus vaulted over the desk top and pinned the new arrival to the floor by his throat. As the dust settled the boys could see Laxus, his teeth bared, holding Loki to the ground.

"I take it this is a bad time?" Loki joked. Laxus snarled and tightened his grip on the lion's throat. Static energy cracking around them both "Why do you smell like burnt molten metal, Loki? Why do you smell like what ever it is that's hunting Lucy?" The words were spit from Laxus' lips and dripped with menace and anger. A confused look crossed Loki's face before his eyes lit with sudden awareness. "I may have an answer for that, but I will need to check on something first. If you don't mind letting me go, Sparky?"

Laxus growled in warning but released Loki who stood and shook him self off. "Okay so I had come to get some more information on what Bixlow saw." The ginger said looking at the man in question before rounding on Laxus. "And to discuss this mate business with my princess. Based on your reaction though I know you aren't bluffing that point." Loki adjusted his jacket and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Take care of her, Laxus. She is our princess, but we're trusting her to you. I will get back to you as soon as I can about this scent. I think I may know what is going on, but I need to check something back in the celestial realm first." With that said Loki vanished in a plume of golden glitter.

"Well...that was unexpected." Bixlow answered when Loki was gone. "Anyone else want to grab a beer?"

~.0.o.0.~

 **Lucy POV**

I had been at Laxus' house for almost four hours now, holed up in what was my new bedroom. I had refused to see or talk to anyone, even Evergreen. After we had gotten my personal effects moved over, I had promptly shut the fairy mage out and dissolved into a crying mess. My spirits had tried to talk to me. Help me see what Evergreen was trying to say back at her place but I had dismissed each one in turn.

I wanted to be alone. I didn't need anyone babying me, or lying to make me feel better. I was angry, sad and hurt. I knew that there would never be a happily ever after for me. Natsu had seen to that. The scars I had, both inside and out made that my one absolute truth. I hated them for playing the mate card, using it as a way to make me believe someone could or would be designed for me. It hurt that they played my feelings.

The sound of the door opening drew my attention. There in the entry way was Laxus holding a tray laden with what smelled like an amazing dinner. Even though I am still pissed as all hell at him, I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at my lips with his attempted peace offering.

"I brought you some dinner, Lucy. Evergreen said that you refused to leave the room."

"I'm still pissed at you. Just set the tray down and get out. I don't wanna talk or anything else right now." I huff, crossing my arms over my chest. I watched as Laxus' shoulders drop in slight dejection, and he turns to set the tray on the low dresser by the door.

"Lu-"

"Thank you for dinner, now good bye, Laxus." I call out cutting him off and turn away from him, physically indicating that I am done talking.

He gripped the doorknob, and a soft metallic click echoed through the room. Laxus started to pull the door open, and I kept my head turned away, waiting for him to leave. But then he stopped all of a sudden, the door still mostly shut and he turned back to gaze at me and spoke softly.

"I had not intended for you to find out this way, Lucy. I had hoped to give you all the time you needed to heal before I even attempted to approach you to try and build a relationship. I wanted you to know that I wanted you for you and that you were my true mate. I never wanted you to think that it was some cheap ploy to bend you to my demands."

I looked back in surprise. His voice was so soft it was almost a whisper. He slowly narrowed his eyes but I could see the truth in them. I met his gaze, trying to pull my thoughts together and find a response. Laxus face was calm and patient as he watched me. I could feel the blood draining from my face as I tried desperately to make sense of things and I hear him sigh slightly.

"I'll leave you to think. I just wanted to bring you supper, I'll be down the hall in my room if you need me. Evergreen is across the hall in the guestroom and Bix and Freed are downstairs if you would rather talk to any of them, instead of me." Laxus sounded broken, his voice wavering only slight, as he spoke.

The sound of the door closing seemed loud in the deafening silence that surrounded me. As the silence drew out, the pounding of my heart seemed to count each passing second. I wasn't sure when I rose to my feet, but for a moment my legs felt so weak I thought they would collapse under me. I gave a long shaky sigh as I stood there before I walked across the room and opened the window. A vibrant breeze toyed with the curtains and tousled my hair. The cold breeze seemed to drum against the pain in my heart and clear my mind. I turned my eyes to the sky and the stars that were just beginning to appear.

"Oh, Momma, what do I do?"

* * *

 **A/N:** **If anyone is interested I am taking on the 100 kinks challenge. If you have a pairing and kink you would like me to attempt please PM me the information; like any of my stories I promise no time line on their completion though.**

 **I had some random thought pop into my brain for a CoLu that may or may not be uploaded during CoLu week.**

 **I'd like to give a shout out to all of you who have followed, favorited and commented on this piece and have been unendingly patient while I get things in order for my shaky re-return to writing. I will see you all with the next update!**


End file.
